I Love The Sounds You Make
by mjaku
Summary: The melody was sad, fierce and yet so beautiful that it confused Roxas. Who was the mysterious redhead called Axel? And why did these weird feelings bother Roxas around him? CONTAINS YAOI! Dont like it, dont read it. Akuroku Soriku Cleon BitOfSephy Zemyx
1. The Fierce Melody

**So, here is my first fanfic : )) **

**REVIEWS ARE NEEDED! I had to translate the whole shit from Finnish to English but I tried to fix all the little thingies I thought was wrong, so there...shouldn't be much of big mistakes. The sentence structure was a BIG problem sometimes, but anyway, read and learn and kick my ass if there are some enormous failures ^^'  
**

**There are going to be Akuroku, Soriku, Cleon, Zemyx, and little hints of Cloud and Sephyyyy (*Evil Smile*) I'm not sure about the future chapters, but there are going to be manymany pairings ahead : D  
**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

It was autumn. The tree leaves were falling in brilliant colors and freezing wind tore the branches around. People walked scarves around their faces so, that you could see only squinting eyes and bit of red cheeks when you really started to look at them.

It was truly cold, but you could see two male blondes striding across an empty school yard and the another one wasn't actually pleased:

"Cloud…! Do I have to? I could have waited for next semester or something. It is completely insane to go to school when I have just…" The shorter one started but the another one just walked in brisk movements towards the glass doors which led to a high school called Bastion High. It was pretty nice looking building, with lots of glass and that, but still the smaller male was resisting like he was being dragged to some prison.

When they reached the doors, the short blonde whimpered and dug his heels to the ground and the man named Cloud got finally enough. He turned around and leered at the another with really murderous intent in his eyes.

"Roxas. This. Is. A. Normal. School. Do I have to hammer it to your thick skull or something, because I don't feel like repeating myself." Cloud muttered under his breath his face inches from Roxa's. Roxas gulped and backed a few steps before answering hastily.

"But think about it bro! I have just moved here and I don't know anyone else than Sora and you and aunt Tifa. I have to be all alone in there because I doubt that I will be having always the same classes as Sora…!" Roxas whined with pleading eyes but Cloud's expression didn't falter. He just turned around again and pushed the glass doors open.

"You will be just fine. The student and the teachers are nice here and you will make new friends fast enough." Cloud strolled through the glass doors with purposeful manner to a big entrance hall which was still full of glass and all those Up-To-Date thingies hanging on the walls and the ceiling. There were big staircase leading to the upper floors and now Cloud started to climb them upwards.

In the fifth floor Cloud turned to a smaller hall where was only one door in the end (made of glass, naturally). Roxas followed helplessly after the taller blonde and waited anxiously when Cloud knocked to the door briskly with his fist.

"Yes? How can I help you?" A blonde secretarian had come to the door and looked the two boys suspiciously; why on earth would students come to school an hour before the school starts? Cloud smiled composedly to the woman.

"I'm here to see the principal. My brother is starting school here today and I need to fill all the paperwork and such." The secretarian's eyes widened when he grasped the situation and smiled more warmly.

"Oh! Roxas Shime, was it? Yes, yes come in, the principal will be here in a minute." After a forced smile the blonde disappeared somewhere amidst all the glass walls and left the two boys standing there. Roxas was bewildered. What was with the sudden attitude change? He looked at his brother who was being completely oblivious to the shorter blonde's confusion.

"Cloud?"

No answer

"Did you tell them, that our parents died?"

More silence. Roxas stared at his brother who was being absolutely uneasy with the topic and finally opened his mouth.

"I had to tell them you know…! They would have started questioning if I wouldn't have told them that I am your brother and your only relative right now…" Roxas groaned.

"I can't believe you! It isn't even their business that do we have parents or not, and you go and…!

"I didn't have a choice!" Cloud scowled at Roxas who backed a few steps. "Stop being like some goddamn brat Rox, you are sixteen years old already so start acting like goddamn sixteen years old. And by the way, when you grow up, don't you dare to start accusing me from something I did to help you get a safe life." Cloud got enough and turned away from his little brother who was gaping at him. The silence between them was very brooding and Roxas thanked god in the back of his mind when the secretary came back and waved at them to come inside.

They followed the secretary silently through many glass doors and even more hallways and corridors: The principal wasn't apparently in his office because soon they stepped to a corridor which had normal classrooms in it.

Then Roxas saw it

Through one glass window Roxas saw a very strange looking boy: His hair was scarlet red and shaped in stylish spikes on top of his head. His eyes were clear, emerald green and just under his eyes were violet tattoos, shaped as tears. His clothes were mainly black leather. He had long black coat with lots of spikes and safety pins in it and his jeans were tight and ripped artistically all the way from his thighs to his shins. Roxas wondered absently that how on earth did his pants stay put with all the belts hanging from his hips (he had by the way at least five or six of them)

The redhead lifted his gaze from whatever he was reading and his eyes met Roxas's. The blonde flinched and flushed bright pink. He didn't know why, but those green eyes made him very nervous. The blonde turned and started to walk forward only to realize that Cloud wasn't there anymore.

The corridor was completely empty.

Panic started to strangle Roxas's throat and his breath grew uneven. The bright glass walls had turned from modern to very unfriendly in a few seconds and Roxas didn't like it. He didn't like it at all.

The blonde started to jog along the corridor and tried to calm himself. He would find Cloud in no time, he would not be all alone in the school, somebody would come and help him find his way…´

"Hey, you. Blonde shrimp." An unfamiliar voice called and even though Roxas was very near to break in tears, his temper took control:

"It's ROXAS, not fucking shrimp!" The blonde turned around and gasped. It was the redhead from before. He was smirking mockingly.

"Oh, sorry Roxy, I didn't know." His smile was very weird, something close to normal but it still had a derisive edge in it. Roxas scowled but didn't care to answer and continued to walk the hallway, very aware of the redhead on his heels.

"Well, anyway, I just wanted to tell you that your bro went to opposite direction, if it helps at all."

Roxas turned and almost hit the leather covered chest of the weird guy, but contained his balance fast enough.

"Did…Did you see him?" Roxas asked, trying to get the relieved tone out of his words but it didn't work quite well. Still, the redhead's expression softened a little.

"Yeah, they walked through that glass door over there." He smiled a bit before turning around and starting to walk away. Roxas was SO relieved: he wasn't as lost as he thought he was after all. Before he turned to run to the big doors he had to do something:

"HEY! LOBSTER!"

The redhead turned

"What's with the nickna…?"

"Thanks!" Roxas smirked before the redhead could end his sentence and jogged to the big pair doors. The redhead just stood there for a moment before he shook his head incredulously.

"Anytime shrimp, anytime."

Well, it would be understatement to say that Cloud was angry when Roxas finally showed to the old copy room where the principal was. He was _furious. _He didn't let outa single one shout or insult, but with few words he made it quite clear that he would beat the hell out of Roxas when the time would come.

Roxas sat there over an hour listening to some old geezer's pep talk about the good environment, excellent teachers, very welcoming students and amazing future possibilities after graduation. Roxas had to really force himself to not fall asleep in the middle of the great speech and was more than relieved when Cloud came with a stack of papers and the principal had to let Roxas out of the teachers' lounge, to the corridor, which was now full of people, some of them looking Roxas curiously. Cloud came out after Roxas and after a moment of silence Cloud smiled reassuringly and patted Roxas's elbow.

"You will do just fine. Believe me, tonight you will be more worried about me beating the hell out of you and you will be more than happy to get to school." Cloud said all this with smile on his lips and Roxas grinned and waved to him when he left the school building. Roxas sighed and turned to face his first school day in Bastion High.

* * *

You know, it wasn't that bad as he thought it was. Soon he met his favorite cousin, Sora and his best friend, Riku and in no time Roxas felt like he had always been best friends with them. Sora was so natural and Riku was very polite and asked all kinds of questions about Roxas's former hometown and old buddies and the Blonde was more than happy to tell about them.

Even when Sora or Riku weren't talking, Roxas wasn't bored, not even once. Partially it was because there was always somebody to come and talk to him. These encounters were mainly Riku's and Sora's acquaintances who were nice enough to introduce themselves, even though Roxas forgot their names in a minute.

But the main reason why Roxas wasn't bored was the little 'drama' between Sora and Riku. Roxas looked at them the whole day and was sure that they weren't dating or anything like that, but the looks between them were something so confusing. Riku absolutely _adored_ Sora and Sora looked at Riku like some little dog puppy looks his master or something like that. It wasn't friendship, no way in hell, but it was something MUCH more. But the most frustrating thing was, that how neither of them didn't seem to notice the others admiration, even if it was so evident.

Roxas had two lessons in the morning with Sora and Riku, but the third one was music, when Sora and Riku had home economics. They went in separate ways in the third floor, where Riku and Sora turned to a bright hallway, when Roxas had to climb to the fifth floor.

The blonde had always loved music, since he was for years old. His mom used to play piano a lot on her free time and Roxas naturally wanted to try too. When he was six he started to take piano lessons in a conservatoire a few blocks away from their house. Soon, the piano started to play a very big part of Roxas's life, but when he was eleven, some boys from his class started to bully him from his hobby and called Roxas 'girlish' and some made up the nickname 'Roxette'. In no time Roxas started to believe them and thought himself being all girly over a stupid piano. His mom became very sad when he quit, but didn't say anything. The bullying stopped, but Roxas still wasn't happy. He missed the smooth sounds of the piano in his daily basis and when Roxas started to think about going to the conservatoire once again, his parents died and so did his dreams. The black old piano was being sold and they moved with Cloud out of the district. Cloud went to live within his boyfriend (yes, a boyfriend, he was as gay as butterfly in a field of rainbow daisies…) and I went to live with my aunt Tifa and cousin Sora.

When Roxas arrived outside the music class, there were already many guys who he knew already. A few of them waved and smiled at the blonde, but didn't come to talk to him. It made Roxas a bit sad, but he decided to not be bothered by it. His attention was somewhere else anyway so….

There was this one group which collected lots of nervous glances and whispers. They seemed completely oblivious to it and chatted casually from something. Still, Roxas wasn't bothered about the other people who looked at them in fearful manner, the only thing that caught his interest were the _clothes. _

Leather. Black leather, blue leather, red leather, piercings, safety pins, artistic rifts, tattoos…They all matched the redhead from this morningbut he was nowhere to be seen.

The group had one big (and BULKY) about eighteen years old boy, whose face was all grumpy and his hair was very weird shade of orange. He had black, loose fit jeans with three or four different sized chains and slim fit shirt, which revealed his tattooed elbows and arms.

The other was almost as bad, having an eye patch covering his right eye and scars running across his face. He had dark blue slim fit jeans and hoodie with a big knife painted to the front. He was almost as bulky as the orange-haired guy beside him.

Then there were one female in the group. She had blonde, short hair with two bug-like thingies by the side. Her clothes consisted a white miniskirt (with rifts, of course) and a strapless burgundy red top which slid down her slim waist. She had a little bit wicked expression on her face and the slim male beside him seemed to avoid her.

The male had light brown, short hair, which was styled very carefully in spikes on top of his head. He had tight, ripped jeans and a grey polo shirt. His ears were full of different piercings and jewelry. Still, he was probably the most friendly looking person in the group, maybe the only one, whom Roxas would consider to talk to without being afraid of being smacked to nose. He was laughing with the others, but maybe not so loudly.

Beside the quieter male was still one person who didn't talk or laugh with the others. He just stood there with a sour expression on his face. And MAN he was HAIRY! On his cheekbones grew a little crescent shaped beard and his hair was in dreadlocks and put in a ponytail on top of his head. He had loose leather jeans and at least seven different kinds of belts clinging against each other. His shirt had very skillfully painted picture of a tiger in it and a very mocking text in the back.

Roxas stared at them for a long time and finally turned his gaze away. They were normal persons, like he was for god's sake! It was good that the teacher came because one of the males glanced to where Roxas was, and probably guessed what Roxas had been looking just now.

When everybody had seated and calmed down a bit, the young woman started to talk with a lively voice. She was about thirty years old and seemed to know the music class pretty well. At least she talked to everyone in a very friendly tone and everyone seemed to like her at least as much as she liked them.

"Okay, I will announce something that I think you will like quite much." She smiled crookedly. "NO THEORY TODAY!" There was a moment of silence when the news sunk in before everyone started to clap their hands and yell. Roxas couldn't stop the enormous burst of laughter which escaped his lips. This class was _extremely _funny.

"Today will be mainly…well, playing, playing and more playing. Kairi, Naminé, Larxene and Olette are singing. Any objection? Good." The teacher started to leaf through a little diary which had all our names in it. Apparently this was normal policy. The girls stood up and went to the microphones.

"Drums?" The teacher asked from the class raising her gaze from the diary.

"Lexaeus will take care of them!" The male with a patch over his eye shouted from aback the class.

"Guitar?" The teacher didn't raise her eyes from the diary this time

"Demyx!" Many shouted with a bored tone. The light brown haired male stood up with a smile on his lips and joined the big tank-like man named Lexaeus.

"Bass?"

"Xaldin has been before so why not now?" The reddish brown haired girl named Kairi said. Xaldin stood up silently and started tuning a big black bass.

Roxas watched silently how all the instrument went to different owners and his eyes wandered to a big piano in the corner of the classroom. Many started to voice a name 'Axel' and Roxas wondered absently who that was. His mind was already exploring in the piano keys.

"Piano?"

There was silence. The whispering about Axel intensified. The teacher lifted his gaze from the list.

"Oh dear, where is Axel?" The teacher eyed the class worriedly. Many shook their heads and somebody mumbled 'Late again'

"Well, if we can't have piano in this, it isn't going to work. We have to do something else until Axel shows u..."

"I can play piano."

If Roxas something suspected, it surely wasn't this. Every pair of eyes had turned to face him and the expressions were very different. The leather gang stared at him insolently and incredulously and few of the others eyed him with great fear and admiration. The teacher was only surprised.

"I haven't seen you here before…Who were you again?" The teacher smiled friendly

"Roxas Shime, miss." More murmurs. Somebody whispered the name 'Sora' and other mumbled lowly 'new student'. It started to piss Roxas off.

"OH! Now I remember! This is great! Now we have two piano players in class!" She smiled again and that smile made Roxas a bit scared: Oh dear…

Suddenly Roxas realized that he had notes in front of him and he had been planted in front of the piano. Panic kicked in. Hey come on! He hadn't heard the song in his whole life and they assume that he can play it just like that? He hadn't even touched piano keys in over three years. His hands started to sweat and he bit his lip. It is now or never. If he would screw this up now, it was no use in dreaming about start playing the piano again. This would set the course.

Lexaeus started a rhythmical drumbeat. Soon after that Demyx followed Lexaeus with his guitar and his fingers seemed to dance completely on their own on the strings of the guitar. Xaldin started plucking the bass and the pale blonde girl named Naminé started the lyrics wit her bell-like voice.

Roxas's turn was nearing. He kept his fingers on the keys and breathed deeply before pressing the polished keys down and letting the music take control.

* * *

Breathing was hurting like hell in the redheads lungs. He had run like crazy from the school cellar to the fifth floor like his life would depend on it. His nerves were already at their limit. Holy crap he hated the principal. Always accusing Axel from something he might not have done (well, this time it had been him, but still!) Who needs those trash cans anyway? On the school yards they were only in the way and they were used mostly to pressure demolition. And, well well, Axel has to be the only one who gets caught doing it. Yes, his nerves were totally at their limit and in the middle of the principal's speech about refunding the goddamn trashcans he decided that he had had enough and took the liberty to hurry to music class.

Axel stopped halfway the fifth floor corridor when he thought he was far enough from the stupid principal and gasped for air. The classroom was only about ten meters away and finally Axel started to really process all the things he heard:

Lexaeus played the drums: Nothing new. Demyx fiddled the guitar: Still nothing new. Xaldin plucked the bass: Well that was something new but nothing significant. The thing that drawed Axel's attention wasn't the new way of singing, or the suspicious sounds that evidently came from Xigbar and all the percussion instruments he had had in his hands. It was the completely new sound. Sound that belonged to Axel _only, _but which had been revised to something completely different. The rest of Axel's nerves broke down and he charged to the classroom his mind full of rage from something that was his!

* * *

It was an amazing feeling.

After Roxas's hands flew on the keys all his uncertainty disappeared. He barely looked at the notes, he just listened all the tunes from his beloved instrument and noticed even the slightest mistakes in the tone of the piano. His mind was overwhelmed and he didn't even notice how other instruments stopped playing.

"Roxas!" The pale blonde girl, Naminé, whispered with a terrified tone and Roxas flinched abruptly and started top look around what was with the big commotion.

The first thing Roxas noticed was that the teacher wasn't there. He must have left to copy room, so that all of the student would get the notes. And the second thing he noticed were the emerald green eyes, which were cold and bleak when they stared at the small blonde in front of the piano. Roxas gulped when the familiar flush came to his cheeks and suddenly he felt very dumbfounded. The redhead's hair seemed to catch fire when he started to walk towards Roxas and a devilish smile spread across his face while his eyes remained cold. Roxas's warning bells started to ring when the male stopped right beside him.

"You're on my spot, shrimp."

Roxas's inner instincts started to analyze the situation very fast when the threatening atmosphere landed on top of him: The redhead was about twice as tall as he was so fighting wasn't an option. He could always run, but Roxas would rather get beated to death than run for his life. AND he could punch the redhead to face before he figures it out and run AFTER that. Shit, he was screwed…

Roxas stood up very smoothly and straightened to his whole length and stared to those cruel, cold eyes deciding very fast what he would do next.

"Fuck off."

The redhead stared at him for a moment which felt like an eternity. Then Xigbar, Lexaeus and couple of others bursted out laughing. The redhead grinned to them and turned back to Roxas:

"Fuck off, huh?" His grin grew even wider and revealed his white teeth. That was the last thing which Roxas registered, before he was smashed to the ground. He struggled when pair of strong hands kept him in place, but stopped when he felt a warm breath in his ear:

"I don't care who you are, why are you here and where do you come from. I'm just going inform this to you: That piano is _mine._ If you are ever going to touch it, I will rip your fingers out, one by one. _Got. It. Memorized?"_ The pressure in Roxas's wrists disappeared when the bell rang and everybody rushed out of the classroom. Roxas just continued to lie there when abashment kicked in. He lifted his gaze when he realized that somebody stopped in front of him: It was Demyx.

"Here is your bag." He handed the bag to Roxas who stared at him in wonder. Didn't Demyx wander in same groups as the redhead? "I'm very sorry about Axel's behavior. He isn't normally like that; I think he was just a bit shaken about the fact that there are others that can play the piano." Demyx smiled a little and walked out of the classroom, leaving Roxas sitting on the floor, astounded.

* * *

The school ended and Roxas had found Riku and Sora in no time. They decided that they would go to the centre of Hollow Bastion and buy some school stuff for Roxas. Roxas wasn't exactly in the mood for shopping, but he needed some distraction from the previous class's accident wit Axel. Roxas needed clothes anyway

"Could we stop by a few clothing stores? I'd like a new hoodie or something, I need new clothes…" Roxas asked from Sora when they were putting their books in their lockers on the bustling corridor. Sora smiled at him.

"Sure, I and Riku can show you around. That way you will be okay on your own the next time you come to the city." Roxas walked with his cousin to the main entrance and to the sunny yard. Riku was waiting there with two other males, which Roxas recognized instantly.

"Cloud! Leon!" He shouted with a surprised tone. His brother grinned widely and ruffled Roxas's hair. Leon started to laugh when his boyfriend started to wrestle with his younger sibling. Riku and Sora laughed also. During their match Roxas's bag flew open and all his stuff spread all around the ground.

"Well, what are you planning? I and Leon just got out the university and were thinking about coming to visit you." Cloud said a bit breathless.

"Sorry, but we were thinking about going to the town centre. I need new clothes." Roxas said from the ground where he was collecting his stuff to the brown shoulder bag. Suddenly he noticed something: His mathematics book wasn't there. Roxas furrowed his brows. He hadn't left it to the math class, that's for sure. But he had done his homework while sitting on the corridor, waiting for the music teacher to come…Roxas stood up

"Hey, I left my math book to the fifth floor, I'll go and get it." Roxas interrupted something Sora was saying and hurried through the main entrance once again, and ran all the stairs upwards.

Finally in the fifth floor he slowed down a bit and searched for the plain-looking little book and spotted it almost immediately on the floor just beside the door of the music class. He walked towards it, when something caught his attention.

It was the sound of a piano. It was most definitely sound of a piano, but something made it very different. The sounds were tender, but somehow at the same time they were brisk, almost harsh. Roxas listened for a long time and decided to take a peek from the door slot. Roxas's breath hitched when he saw it.

Axel's red hair was shining brightly from the sun that shone right to them. Roxas couldn't see his eyes, but he followed his fingers instead. It was worth of watching. They danced in the keys, the touches so light, that Roxas wondered why the sound was still so loud. The music had taken a turn and was faster than before. Roxas closed his eyes and let the music drown him. The blondes every thought was swallowed when the tunes just floated to his head. Roxas tried grasp the melody, but he could have as well tried to keep air in a jam jar: When you thought you had it, you realize that you don't know that did you _really _get it. It fascinated Roxas and it took many long seconds before he figured that the music had stopped and Axel stared at him blankly.

Oh, the shame. Roxas blushed completely scarlet and mumbled an apology. He turned to leave but heard a low chuckle from behind him. Axel was smiling crookedly from his place in front of the piano and Roxas gazed at him expressionlessly. The redhead's eyes had grabbed his attention completely and the blush stayed persistently on his face. Axel turned back to the piano and changed the notes in front of him to new ones.

Roxas sunk to the nearest chair and listened quietly. This melody was purely sad. It was_ absolutely _sad. Roxas could feel the heavy atmosphere in the notes and closed his eyes once again. He felt like he was being in a boat in the middle of dark ocean. There weren't light anywhere to be seen, but suddenly the accent of the sounds changed and Roxas didn't feel like he was all alone. Still there wasn't any light to be seen, but a warm feeling spread to Roxas's heart and he felt like he was safe, like he had gotten a friend stand beside him to the boat.

Again it took many long seconds Roxas to recover from his trance when the song ended. Axel looked at him with a weird expression on his face and smiled a bit after a minute.

"You are crying."

Roxas stared at him for a minute and then wiped his cheek a bit: holy crap he really was crying! The blush on his cheeks deepened and he wiped the rest of the tears away quickly. Axel stood up.

"I didn't think that I would someday find somebody as attached to music as I am." He smiled crookedly to the dumbfounded blonde in front of him and walked past him.

"I play here everyday on the lunch break and after school, if you are interested in listening to me."

Roxas was left there, and the blonde was pretty much confused.


	2. The Eerie Melody

**Yayyy, the second chapter ^^ I have to say, I'm proud of myself :"D**

**

* * *

**

Roxas ran to Sora in the third floor where he had come to look for him. The blonde hesitated for a long time and decided to not tell the truth, at least not yet. Sora was one of those who just couldn't keep secrets. And then came Roxas's bigger problem that what would he tell to his cousin? When the brunette ran towards him, the blonde's brain was already at their limit and finally he got a convincing story made up.

"Roxas! I thought somebody had dragged you to some closet. Where were you?" He stared at me with pout on his lips.

"Umm….I just went to the fifth floor and noticed that the door to music class was open and I wanted to take a peek. Sorry to keep you waiting." I smiled reassuringly to and strode past him. I knew he didn't believe me, but at least he didn't ask anything. Cloud growled at the blonde for wasting their time when he stepped out from the building but no one else seemed to be bothered. Sora looked at Roxas pretty weirdly the whole way to the city.

It was amazing. The city was calm and the sun shone to the streets and made the stone paving warm even though it was very late autumn. Roxas looked at everything in wonder. There were at least twenty different kinds of little boutiques along the street and a few bigger malls. At first they just wandered around the streets and Roxas was being told where everything was. Then they visited couple of clothing stores and one bookstore, so that Sora could buy a new mechanical pencil, an eraser, a liner, a binder and about ten different kinds of notebooks. We stared at him when he appeared from behind the shelves his hands full of stuff. Leon was the first one to say something.

"Well, Sora woke up to the new semester." He stated wryly and Riku bursted out laughing. Sora blushed

"I didn't have time, you know! Besides, mom hasn't given me any money since I was twelve!" He pouted and Riku petted his head, still grinning widely.

"Oh yeah, we believe you"

The next stop was pretty cool-looking clothing store. It had all those sporty accessories and clothes, which Roxas mainly used. He wandered there for a long time and finally found dark blue denim jeans, red t-shirt and forest green trainers. He walked out of the store, very satisfied. Sora, Riku, Leon and Cloud had gone to the opposite shop, which sold mainly shoes, but some clothes were put in hangers to outside the shop. Roxas walked to them and showed what he had bought. Cloud admired mainly the green trainers and Leon found it rather funny and offered to buy Cloud one of those. The taller blonde only smacked him to chest and told him to fuck off. Sora, Riku and Roxas grinned when they noticed Cloud's flushed cheeks.

"Hey, what about going to crab something to eat? I'm starving…" Riku said to them and Sora's face lit up.

"We could go to the new café, which has been opened near by!" The brunette said and Leon glanced at his wristwatch

"Yeah, we could go there. We have still little bit time before Cloud and I have to go."

"What's the time?" Roxas asked absently. He had quite much homework on his first day and he wanted to do them properly.

"It's only four. We have plenty of time." Sora said his face gleaming like a little sunshine and started to lead the group out of the mall they were visiting.

Well, the first thing they noticed that Sora's concept for near was a little bit twisted. They walked for _ages _and after all the painful blisters, lots of ruining and dragging foot steps, they made it there. Or more precisely, Roxas, Sora and Riku made it there. Cloud and Leon had turned back when they had walked half an hour. Now they stood in front of a shabby café and no one seemed to be very pleased.

"Sora… where did you get the information, that there is a new café being opened?" Riku asked, his tone calm, but his face absolutely brooding.

"Umm…From…uhhh…Seifer?" Sora said, his eyes pleading when he looked at his silver haired friend, who seemed to explode from frustration.

"I can't believe that you fell for that…" Riku sighed and massaged his eyebrows. Sora looked totally defeated. Roxas instead was looking somewhere totally elsewhere.

A glimpse of red hair caught his attention in instant when he looked to the café from the dirty window. Roxas's eyes widened with disbelief. Holy shit he had so goddamn bad luck today…first he embarrasses himself totally in front of the redhead and THEN he has to stumble upon him in the middle of nowhere, where isn't supposed to be anyone in their age. Shitty luck they say…

"But let's just go and check it out. It looks pretty interesting anyway." Riku lift his head from his hands and opened the heavy door to the dim coffee bar. Roxas looked at him in disbelief and horror in his eyes. Sora followed him (naturally) and Roxas didn't have many choices. He groaned and followed the other males.

"Look at the waiters." Sora whispered to Roxas, grinning widely when they sat to their tables. Riku rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. The blonde searched the dim lighting with his eyes and noticed there two dark-haired male waiters. And damn they were _hot._ Sora chuckled to my expression and leaned closer.

"The one wit long hair and sour face is Vincent and the one with short, blown up hair is Zack. I have known them for ages. Zack is a bit friendlier, by the way. If you are_ interested_." Sora winked at Roxas in the last word and Riku's expression darkened. The blonde had to process the words for a moment before he got it.

"Aw please, Sora." Roxas groaned and Riku chuckled.

"You have to get used to this. I have been friends with Sora for so long that I have already accustomed to it." Riku smiled at me and Sora pouted.

"I will go get some coffee for us." He stood up and marched to the counter, leaving Roxas and Riku sitting there, wordless. The blonde was very puzzled with Riku's brooding eyes when he looked at Sora and the two males talking to him at the counter. He considered for a long time before opening his mouth to say something he had wanted to say for a very long time.

"Umm…Riku?"

"Mmmh?" Riku's eyes were still on the brunette at the counter

"Sora is so stupid that you have to do something more straightly to make him notice your feelings."

In a different situation Roxas would have laughed his ass off. Riku's expression was priceless. He ogled at Roxas with dumbfounded face and Roxas waited for him to pull it together. Finally Riku coughed a few times and turned fully to Roxas, his cheeks bright pink.

"How did you…umm…find it out?" He tried to make it a normal conversation, but failed. Roxas grinned.

"It is obvious you know. The way you look at him is like you would jump in front of a car to save him." Riku chuckled to the parable but sighed soon after that with a frustrated tone.

"I know Sora is gay. That's for sure, because ha has told it to me before. But I don't have enough courage to ask him that…well, does he like me _that_ way. I….I'm afraid that if...if he refuses me, then I can't be near him anymore, that we can't be friends anymore" It was kind of cute seeing Riku flustered like that but Roxas kept quiet and listened. Riku had covered his face with his hands and was apparently very frustrated.

"You know, Sora truly _adores_ you. He doesn't look you like a good friend, more like a crush, or something like that." Roxas said considering his words very carefully. He wanted to have Riku discovering it himself when the time comes. Riku's expression lit up when he lift his gaze to Roxas, but it darkened almost in instant when he glanced at laughing Sora at the counter, with Vincent and Zack.

"But why has he to be so goddamn outgoing…? It pisses me off…" Riku groaned and Roxas sighed rolling his eyes.

"Oh, please Riku! He wants attention! _Your_ attention." _Roxas_ whispered hastily to Riku when the brunette neared their table, with three cups of hot coffee.

"Vince and Zack are so much fun! Hey Rox, you used to play piano, right? I was just wondering that we could go and carry the old piano from our warehouse and hire some guys to help us! We could eat pizza and all after that! Vincent said he wasn't sure could he come, but Zack said to count him in. What do you think?" Sora said all this very fast and Roxas stared at him for a moment to process all the things he had said. Bliss hit him when he thought about playing the piano again, and he wouldn't have to do it only in school (and maybe when Axel wasn't seeing.). He looked at Sora excitedly.

"That'd be awesome! Would you do it for me?" Sora nodded, his face beaming again.

"Sure! I figured it when you said that you went to the music class for a peek…"

"Shrimp will get his own piano? Shame that he can't play it at school, like I do." A very familiar voice came from behind Roxas and the blonde's neck tingled. He turned around quickly only to see pair of green eyes staring at him, very,_ very _close. Again Roxas's instincts kicked in and every nerve in his body seemed to be on fire. Axel chuckled at him and strode past their table out of the front doors. Roxas had to remind himself to keep calm and turned slowly to face Sora's and Riku's puzzled expressions.

"How do you know McCoy?" Riku asked his face absolutely shocked. Roxas flinched and thought things over very fast.

"Umm…I have same music lessons with him, and we had…a little discord. But it's okay already!" Roxas added in a hurry when Sora's face paled.

"Roxas, promise me something. Don't never _ever_ go near Axel McCoy, do you read me?" Sora looked at Roxas with pleading eyes. The blonde frowned.

"Why? Is he some kind of delinquent or something?" Riku and Sora glanced at each other when he said that.

"I have heard rumours. He himself hasn't done much, at least not anything worth mentioning, but the gang he was in does all kinds of little ´pranks´ which aren't actually really amusing when you think it over." Riku's eyes were angry when he said that. Roxas stared.

"A gang he _was _in? Why does the gang make him scary when he isn't even in that stupid thing anymore?" The blonde asked from the silverette, but Sora was the one who answered.

"He quit a long time ago, but spends still some time with the original members. Xigbar, Xaldin, Lexaeus, Larxene…" Sora listed them with his fingers and continued "But Axel hasn't really done anything wrong in long times with them. When Demyx left the group, Axel had enough and followed him." Sora fell silent and sipped his coffee.

"But it doesn't answer the question…! Why does a gang make Axel so goddamn scary, even if he isn't in it anymore?" Roxas asked with slightly annoyed tone. Why aren't they getting to the point?

"Use your ears Roxas! He. Keeps. In. Touch. With. Them. When Axel feels like he is being offended he can go and ask Xigbar and Xaldin to tie the idiot to some spruce, if he feels like it!" Sora said, his voice vexed. Now Roxas understood and the table fell into silence when they thought it over.

"I talked to him some time ago and he seemed to be quite nice guy, but I still wouldn't trust him fully." Riku said and took a glimpse from his wristwatch. "And if we don't hurry, we won't make it home before the sun sets." The silverette rose from his place and started to put his coat on. Sora and Roxas did the same and soon they walked out to the chilly open air. Roxas shivered slightly and looked to the sky. The sun was setting and the city was getting darker and darker by the minute.

"I got a map from Zack, maybe we will find a bit quicker way home." Sora rummaged his backpack and took out a slightly creased piece of paper. Riku took it and followed the streets with his finger.

"Sora, how on earth did you manage to find the longest way here? This is just next to the big street which leads to the centre. Idiot." Riku folded the map to his pocket before starting to walk away from the café. Sora and Roxas followed him, Sora too depressed and Roxas too tired to talk.

When they made it to the big street, the lights alongside it started to ignite. They walked in silence for a long time and it started to get on Roxas's nerves. He was just starting to talk, when movement on their right side caught his attention. He scanned the darkness with his blue eyes and finally realised that there was a male striding with long steps from the nearby park. But the bigger shock hit him when he recognized the dark hair with gray stripes on it and a black patch covering the right eye. It was Xigbar and Roxas flinched when one of the streetlights illuminated the scarred features.

He was furious. The sight made Roxas shiver unintentionally and he felt sympathy towards the one who was going to be the target to Xigbar's anger. The blonde continued to walk but little sharp itch in his chest made him stop. Was it anxiety? Anxiety from what exactly? Riku and Sora turned to him when they realised that the blonde wasn't following their trails. Sora frowned.

"Roxas! Come on! Mum will ground us for at least a month if we won't be home before ten you know!"

Roxas thought things over, He could go there and call the police if the things would get bad…The blonde lifted his gaze to the two males ten meters from him.

"I think I left my wallet to the café. I go fetch it. You can go ahead, I know the way." Roxas turned and didn't care about the shouts behind him. He ran to the dark alley and the concern made him run faster, his heart pounding like crazy.

* * *

It wasn't one of the greatest joys to wander around the pitch black streets, when the night was coming. Axel kicked a few little rocks out of his way when he scanned the alleyway in front of him. No one was there. Yet. Axel sighed heavily

_Flashback__: Couple of hours ago._

"So, how's Dem?" Xigbar asked with conversation tone and looked at the redhead hopefully. Axel stared and annoyance was drawed to every inch of his face.

"He is fine. If you are so interested in him, why did you break up?" Xigbar turned his gaze away and the atmosphere darkened.

"You know, it wasn't me. He broke it as soon as he learned that I had burgled to the department store." Axel snorted to the darker male

"Well, is it so unexpected? He would have broken it up anyway if he had heard about your…little adventures." The redhead stood up and stretched his muscles but a strong hand dragged him back. Xigbar's yellow eye stared at him menacingly. Then he smiled cruelly.

"You know Axel, if you mean by that, that you told him, I would kill you if I ever found out. Mentally or physically, I don't care. But I would come to you. Keep that in mind." Xigbar let go and walked to a little billiard place across the street. Axel sighed. He took his little mobile phone out of his pocket and dialled Demyx's number.

"He is going to call you. Tell the truth. I'm sick of this."

_Back to the present time:_

Axel stopped when he heard footsteps behind him. The redhead closed his eyes and waited for the pain to kick in but it never came. He waited for a long time, but it really didn't come. Axel turned slowly only to face the empty alleyway in front of him. He looked at the walls of the houses with his green, suspicious eyes. Then he noticed some movement behind the nearest corner and sighed. Some random guy just walked there. Nothing to be afraid of.

Then the pain came.

Axel groaned and lapsed to the ground. He felt how the blood started to drip from his scalp and his vision got all blurry: Crap, Xigbar did it from behind, damn him. Then everything went black.

* * *

Roxas jogged along the dark alleys, already lost. Panic strangled him so much that his breath came out in low hisses, but so low, that he still could hear the other footsteps on his right at the other alley. Roxas slowed down when the others did and stopped for a minute to take some breath.

Then suddenly, he heard second footsteps, coming from the crossing alley right beside him. Roxas's heart beated like it would try to jump out of the blonde's chest if he opened his mouth. Still, he managed to keep quiet and got a glimpse of the male that strode past him. Roxas's eyes widened when he realised that Axel was walking there, all alone, straight on furious Xigbar.

Roxas's thoughts ran feverishly. What is he supposed to do? It would seem utterly stupid to jump out behind a corner to Axel and tell him that his previous gang leader is coming towards him with murderous intent surrounding him. The blonde picked up a stone from the ground and listened to Xigbar's footsteps. They were nearing and suddenly there was no sound to be heard. Roxas walked towards the corner to warn him, stupid or not, but instead he heard a low groan and a loud `thud`. Now Roxas started to feel really scared. He gripped the stone so hard that his hand started to bleed from the pressure. He listened the voices from the other alley.

"You know, Xig, It isn't worth it. Demyx would have broken up with you even if Axel…" A low voice started, but Xigbar interrupted him.

"It is a principle question Xaldin. Axel betrayed me and now I betray him. Fair play, isn't it? Demyx is….I…I lost him already before this." Roxas flinched when he heard a loud thump and a muffled cry of pain: Roxas's every motion stopped. Xigbar was…Xigbar was hurting him when the redhead can't even defend himself!

The blonde turned from the corner to face the two dark males and Axel lying on the stone paving. The redhead was partially unconscious. His eyes stared to somewhere faraway and a blood stream poured down his cheek. Xaldin and Xigbar turned to look at the blonde just before he threw the rock at them. It hit straight on spot. Xigbar groaned and slammed his hand to his unpatchy eye and Roxas breathed heavily.

"How dare you to hit somebody, who isn't even capable of defending himself! He is your FRIEND for god's sake! Treat him like that will you! If you have a fight you can always talk it over but NEVER, EVER HURT THEM! DID I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Roxas stared at the male in front of him furiously but flinched when Xigbar lifted his gaze, grin growing to his face.

"Kid, you are going to regret that…" His eye was starting to swell and the blonde started to back off, his mind running in circles. Crap, should have called the police…Roxas turned, but suddenly his legs disappeared underneath him and he crashed to the hard ground. Breath escaped his lungs and he was totally incapable to do anything when the hands grabbed his collar. Roxas was thrown to the hard stone wall behind him and little sparks started to appear to his vision. He slumped to the ground and the sounds seemed to come from very far away.

"Let it go Xig, he wasn't part of this."

Roxas didn't hear the answer. He only felt big, warm hand which grabbed his chin roughly and turned his head from side to side.

"He resembles a little bit Demyx." Roxas's eyes flew open when Xigbar said that and he gasped when his vision sharpened and Xigbar's face was only inches from his.

Xaldin looked at Xigbar, restlessly.

"You know Xig, I am going. You got what you wanted and I'm not going to stay here when you rape some kid." The other male left from the alley leaving Roxas to Xigbar's hands. The man bended over Roxas and he felt his breath on his neck.

"I just want you to know, that this is nothing personal. You just…resemble him too much…" His voice got hoarse and he nipped at Roxas's skin with his teeth. The blonde's brain were beginning to realise what was happening and the warning bells started to ring furiously. Roxas's hands and legs were the first ones to move and he kicked his legs and flailed his arms but Xigbar was way too strong. A lump was starting to form to Roxas's throat, He didn't want this…! He surely didn't want this.

"L…let me go…! Let me go! LET ME GO!" The blonde's voice increased to a yell and he tried to crawl to the side, but Xigbar's legs stopped his passage. He drawed Roxas violently back and his hand slid up under the blonde's shirt. Tears fell from Roxas's eyes and panic took control

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! SORA! RIKU! AXEL…!" Xigbar hit him to face with his hand and Roxas felt how blood streamed to his mouth. He coughed and spattered blood to the stone paving, but stopped when Xigbar yanked him again. Now Roxas looked to those mad eyes which were gleaming from lust.

"I'm not going to hurt you if you stay silent. Now, be a good b…" His sentence snapped when something jerked from behind him and hit his head with horrible force. Roxas stared when Xigbar rose from the ground with incredible speed.

"What the hell…?" He managed to say before something hit his face the second time on that evening. Roxas's eyes were filled with tears and his whole body trembled while he tried to follow the movements in front of him. Soon enough Xigbar was huffing and his face was full of bruises and bloody scars. He stared at somebody coldly with his eyes.

"Remember what I swore to you on the another day. And remember that I will keep my promises." He turned around and ran to the darkness.

Roxas whimpered and tried to calm down. Tremors shook his whole body and tears fell one after another. He flinched harshly when he felt a warm hand on top of his head.

"You okay? Did he hurt you?" A calm voice asked and Roxas noticed the bright red strands of hair in front of him. He gagged for a long time before he got the words out of his mouth.

"I…I'm f…fine, th…anks…" The same warm hand, Axel's hand, wiped the tears and blood away from my cheeks and chin wit a little handkerchief.

"I would have survived just fine you know. You got yourself into this without a reason." Roxas lifted his gaze angrily.

"If you could move, why didn't you stop them when they kicked you?" The blonde glowered the redhead from the ground and Axel sighed.

"If you hadn't shown up, I would be goner, and happy about that." He stood up pulling the shocked blonde with him. Axel glanced at him.

"What? I hate my life you know. I don't have anything else but the piano and Demyx." He avoided Roxas's eyes and started to walk forward. Roxas was shocked. His parents had always taught him to respect life. Human life or not, it was still very important thing. Even after the blonde's parents had passed away, Roxas lived with those principles and adored his own and his brother's life, and couldn't even imagine why would somebody want throw his away. Roxas followed Axel in silence and looked the bloody laceration in his scalp. Blood had partially dried to his neck and hair, and the few stray drops on his chins too. Axel didn't seem to even notice that he had it still and Roxas felt utterly stupid because of his meddling. Did he honestly thin that former member of some gang would pass out because of a little scratch to his head? Roxas groaned silently.

Soon they arrived at Roxas's home street. Axel had his hands tucked deep to his pockets and he seemed totally carefree. The blonde looked at him suspiciously before sighing.

"Well, thanks for helping me and escorting me home." Roxas's cheeks blushed and he turned his gaze from those acid green eyes which scanned him closely. The redhead smiled a bit after a while.

"No problem shrimp." Roxas's eyes snapped up to him and he noticed that Axel's eyes were…calculating. He thought something very carefully over and Roxas was very curious, but let it go and turned around. He had walked ten meters when he heard Axel's voice again.

"Thanks for trying to save me and…" Roxas turned around to hear the rest from the syllable. Somehow he was holding a little sparkle of hope in his chest.

"Don't come to me anymore. You are way too inexperienced to hang around with me and my group. You will only get in trouble." The redhead turned and left Roxas standing there, wordless.

What had he been waiting for? Did he expect Axel to ask him to be friends? That he would have got a friend whom he could tell everything: how he loved the piano, how he missed his old buddies from his previous school, how he needed somebody to just…listen to him.

Roxas's chest felt too tight when he turned around and walked to his house, ready to face his punishment for being late.

* * *

"Roxas?" A quiet whisper came from Roxas's door ad he turned around in his chair to see his cousin in his pajama pants standing on the door. The blonde sighed and rubbed his eyebrows.

"Sora, I really don't want to discuss this anymore. Tifa yelled at me already and I don't want to repeat the story." (Which didn't include Axel, Xigbar, Xaldin or the bloody and horrible things, by the way.) Sora looked at him for a moment.

"Well, that's something I kind of figured myself, and I came to talk to you from something else." Sora's flushed cheeks caught Roxas's attention and he turned his whole torso to face his cousin.

"What is it? Did somebody hurt you or something?" Sora shook his head vigorously.

"No! I'm not hurt or anything, it's just…I…I think …ummm…Oh, you know that I am gay, right?" Sora was avoiding the topic. He was _clearly _avoiding the topic.

"Yeah I know, I know. Well, what is it?" Roxas urged him to continue. Sora's cheeks seemed to be on fire.

"Well, I…I just noticed today that….well…um…I…I think…I think I have a crush on Riku…" Okay, it would have been utterly hysteric that Sora came to tell this to Roxas _now _when the blonde had known about it for the whole time he has been here with him. But the expression on Sora's face made the blonde fall silent

"Um…What's the problem then? Go and ask if he feels the same." Roxas tried to encourage, but made Sora's face even sadder.

"Riku thinks me as a friend. Besides, he can go anywhere he wants and choose the best guy from the group and start dating with him. He has the looks, the talent, the charisma, and I have only the talent to look stupid beside him." Sora buried his face to his hands and Roxas looked at him for a minute. He wasn't sure what was he supposed to do in situations like this.

"I can't say much to you, because I have never been in a same situation, but Riku isn't going to date anyone, so you are safe in that aspect." Sora lifted his gaze hopefully and his blue eyes full of frustration and sadness.

"You think so?" Roxas rolled his eyes to his cousin and turned back to the homework he had been working on.

"Go to sleep, you dummy." Roxas didn't se how his cousin smiled at him before leaving the room.

"Good Night Rox."

* * *

**Here it was!**** Hope you enjoyed so much that you would give me some feedback..? I seriously need it.**


	3. The Painful Melody

**I do not own ^^**

**

* * *

**

Roxas woke up slowly at the morning. His eyes were heavy, like he was having enormous weights in them. The blonde groaned soggily and stood up to have a cold shower, so that he would wake up, but stopped at his door when he heard footsteps wander past his room. Roxas frowned. What did aunt Tifa want from Sora's room?

Roxas walked to the corridor and yawned when he entered the bathroom, but halted when he heard something

"UAAARGH!" Okay, _that_ was Sora. Roxas turned around and ran to the brunette's messy room just opposite the bathroom. It was very hilarious.

Riku stood there Sora's blanket in his hand and Sora was pressed against the wall in his pajama pants, his face horrified. Roxas stared the silverette and Riku looked at him innocently.

"What? He slept like a rock and I just ventilated a bit. Then he jumped up and hit his head to his night lamp. My purpose was pure! I did nothing wrong…!" The silverette was holding his laughter and his voice was very strangled because of it. Roxas grinned to his cousin who was still panting his eyes wide open from shock against the wall. Roxas bursted out laughing.

"Riku, you need to come and wake him up more often. I have never seen such a fast movement from him at the morning." The blonde was still chuckling when he entered the shower, his mind wide awake.

* * *

Sora was sulking the whole way to school. It didn't bother Roxas and Riku; they both knew that Sora wasn't really angry to them. They laughed and chatted the whole way and when they entered the school building Sora joined them. Roxas grinned to himself, when Riku was obviously relieved when Sora started to talk again.

In the second floor they parted ways, Sora continued to fourth floor where the chemistry class was and Roxas went with Riku to wait the art teacher to come in the second floor. They sat there and didn't talk much. Then Roxas remembered Sora's yesterday night's confession and snickered a bit to himself. Riku's head snapped to him in a second. He looked at the blonde raising his brows a bit.

"Something you want to share?" He asked me a confused smile lingering on his lips. Roxas smirked evilly.

"Nah, nothing that is worth mentioning. " Roxas looked out from the window. He knew that Riku most probably knew that Roxas was thinking about his brunette cousin, but Roxas wasn't going to tell him a thing. Riku has to figure Sora's feelings all by himself.

"Hey did you hear…? Axel was fighting with Xigbar just now on the courtyard…" Roxas's head snapped immediately to a little group which was talking anxiously to each other a few meter from the blonde and Riku.

"Yeah, I saw it. They were absolutely furious about something, but after Axel nearly broke Xigbar's nose they somehow settled it out. It was so weird!" A chubby brown-haired boy with a headband said hiding his excitement very poorly. Roxas frowned and looked out from the window. He was curious. Why is Xigbar so angry to Axel…?

_"You know, Xig, It isn't worth it. Demyx would have broken up with you even if Axel…" A low voice started, but Xigbar interrupted him._

_"It is a principle question Xaldin. Axel betrayed me and now I betray him. Fair play, isn't it? Demyx is….I…I lost him already before this."_

Roxas flinched when a sudden flashback flooded to his mind. Yes, the short conversation between Xaldin and Xigbar from last night! The blonde started to really review the incidents in the alley. Had Axel caused Demyx's and Xigbar's separation? Is that why Xigbar wants to hurt Axel? But why did they settle it so easily…? If it were Roxas he would have never forgiven so easily…

It was good that the art teacher arrived there, because Roxas was starting to have a screaming headache for all the thinking. They sat to their places and the teacher started a very boring lecture about human mind, colours and art. Roxas's eyes started droop and he startled when somebody poked at his side. Roxas grunted in pain and looked at Riku's annoyed expression.

"_There is a note under your seat!" _He mouthed and the blonde frowned. Roxas ducked to look under his chair and there really was a little crumpled piece of paper there. Roxas glanced at the teacher swiftly before he snatched the note. It had very small and neat handwriting in it and Roxas realised that it was from Riku.

_Do you get what I and Sora meant last night by saying that stay away from him? This is how the things we call friends are to McCoy__. Very easy to get and very easy to be disposed. The fight he had with Xigbar Moore was a clear indication from that._

_Riku_

Roxas read the note quickly before typing to the other side:

Yeah, I'm aware of that. Thanks for the warning, but I think I'm completely able of taking care of myself.

Rox

Riku clearly wasn't completely pleased with Roxas's answer, but let it go. The art teacher was writing the instructions to the board and Roxas groaned; Shit, they had to paint. Roxas liked to draw, and was pretty good in it, but …painting was a different story. Roxas didn't know how to hold a pencil, he didn't know how to mix the colours, he didn't know a thing! And now they had to choose two colours (which they have to specifically MIX) to paint something they like. Roxas went to draw paint canisters randomly from the rack and spread them to the table. Only then he realised what colours he had absently chosen. Oh shit, this was going overboard.

"Nice colours mister `I'm completely able of taking care of myself. `." Riku snickered and went to his place. Roxas sighed.

Green. There were three different shades of green and at least five different shades of red. Roxas stared at them blankly and turned to go change them, but on that moment their art teacher decided to come and praise Roxas's choices and forbid him to change them. The blonde was cursing heavily in his mind. He was cursing his teacher, the silverette beside him, himself and most of all the stupid Axel-redhead, which seemed to torture him even in his subconsciousness. Roxas growled to himself when he started to mess the colours with each other and the outcome was one VERY shitty-looking brown. The blonde was fuming. He took one shade of green and red and squeezed them so, that in the end he had one shade of green and red in his palette and he was ready to paint. Riku frowned at him.

"You should have mixed them with each oth…"

"Yeah. I. KNOW!" Roxas interrupted the silverette and started to splatter the paint to the canvas. Then he got an idea. He looked at the drops in his canvas and joined them with each other with his pencil.

"Holy cow, an inspiration." Roxas whispered his eyes gleaming with excitement. Riku let out a burst of laughter and continued his own painting while Roxas started to paint his with a furious frenzy.

* * *

It was…kind of good, for Roxas's painting and now the blonde walked a few steps further and looked at it. It had a big, red tiger lying in long emerald green grass. The tiger's fur was made to look soft, but very rugged at the same time. The eyes of the feline were warm amber, and they looked a bit sad. Roxas was very pleased. Riku looked at the painting approvingly.

"It is quite good! Do you paint often?" He said ducking a bit to see the track of pencil in the tiger's fur.

"Actually, not at all. I hate painting, but this one turned out to be surprisingly good." Roxas smiled widely and started to wash his pencils in the sink just when the bell rang.

"I can wait you." Riku smiled and took my painting to the area which was occupied for drying paintings. Soon the walked out from the classroom and Roxas glanced his watch.

"Don't we have lunch now?" The blonde asked from his silverette friend who looked at his watch.

"Yeah, but we can't get seats anymore from the canteen; we are so late that we have to wait a bit." He said calmly and strode along the corridor Roxas behind him.

"RRIIIIIIIIKUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !" There was this horrible yell and suddenly Riku was lying on the ground, hyperactive brunette sitting on top of him. Roxas's ears were yelling hosanna and he rolled his eyes to Sora who was grabbing Riku's collar and speaking with abnormal speed.

"GUESSWHATGUESSWHATGUESSWHAT!"

"Well I'm just exploding from will to know." Riku rolled his eyes mimicking Roxas's gesture and grinned to the brunette in front of him.

"I GOT EXCELLENT FROM MY MATHS TEST…! GOSH, I'M SO HAPPY!" And suddenly Sora had wrapped his arms around Riku's neck and hugged him ferociously. Roxas let out a little chuckle; Riku's expression was priceless.

"Hey, I'm going to go visit the teacher's lounge. I haven't got my test yet." Roxas waved and hurried to the staircase. The blonde snickered when he thought about how this little…accident would affect them. Roxas hadn't even done that maths test; he had been in Bastion high for less than a week, for god's sake. Still, the blonde had to congratulate himself from his devious "Leave The Lovebirds Alone For Half An Hour" –plan. Roxas was still smiling smugly to himself when he arrived to fifth floor, having no idea what he would do there.

Then he heard it. He turned his head towards the direction where the sound came and suddenly he had gotten himself something to do for half an hour. Roxas jogged along the empty corridor and stopped in front of one specific door. He pushed it a bit and peeked in.

It was exactly like déjà Vu from yesterday. Roxas listened how the familiar sounds floated in the air and filled it with different emotions. Only different thing from yesterday was that now, Roxas's attention wasn't fully in the music. He was following the player: His every movement, his fingers, his hair, and his eyes how they glided in the surface of the keys. Before the blonde even noticed, he didn't listen the music anymore. It was only background music to him. He just looked at the redhead who was completely unaware of his company. Roxas sat to the near by chair and that's when Axel noticed him. The blonde jumped up when the redhead's gaze lingered in him, and flushed scarlet. Axel sighed heavily after a moment.

"I told you to stay away from me." He said, but didn't sound rejecting at all. Roxas was confused.

"I…I can go. I'm sorry to interrupt your playi…" Roxas started, but Axel interrupted him.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Stay." Okay, now Roxas was even more confused. He looked at the redhead, curiously. Axel lifted his eyes from the notes he set to the note stand.

"I want you to hear this. I made it myself."

Roxas sat back to the chair. Axel started to play, his hands running along the piano keys, and the sound was very happy, cheerful. It lasted for a long time, but cold vibes started to run along Roxas's spine when the melody started to grow more and more menacing. Suddenly it was so scary and sad that it dreaded Roxas. The blonde childishly squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the music to stop. But it just lasted and lasted. Finally the blonde couldn't stand it anymore. Images started to flip in his eyes like a movie.

"Please! Stop it, I can't…I can't listen to it anymore…" Roxas pressed his palms on his ears and he felt how the melody stopped. He opened his eyes slightly and flinched to Axel's expression.

It was angry. It was sad. It was confused and most of all, it was hurt. The blonde looked at him trying to force words out of his mouth, but nothing came out. He didn't get it. Why was Axel so…defenceless now? The redhead stood up.

"So you don't like it. Why? Is the melody bad? Or is it just from your taste?" Roxas blinked few times and it took him several minutes to answer. He cleared his throat a bit.

"I…I didn't like the melody. It was too…sad, too…scary it just…I can't explain it but it brings back memories from my…past." Roxas avoided the emerald green eyes and stared at the floor instead, but lifted his gaze when the redhead strode past him to the corridor his shoulder back hanging in his hand. The blonde turned around.

"You make amazing music, but you need somebody else to listen to them…! I'm not the best listener to you…" Axel turned around, his eyes cold, but then he smiled a bit, but this smile was cruel, mocking.

"It was a song that only you can hear the right way." Axel turned and walked to the staircase. Soon he had disappeared and Roxas's worries seemed to increase. Somehow, this seemed to be a final meeting to them. The blonde sighed: The headache was pestering him again and he started to walk towards the canteen. Probably lack of blood sugar.

* * *

"Roxas, you don't look so good." Sora said, worry apparent in his tone. The blonde flinched and looked around. He had fallen to his thoughts once again and blinked a few times before he realized that Sora was talking to him.

"Oh. I'm just not hungry." Riku glanced at Roxas briefly from his place beside Sora

"Roxas, you are pale as sheet you know. Maybe you should go see the nurse." The silverette furrowed his brows when Roxas shook his head vigorously.

"I'm completely okay, just not hungry. Excuse me, I have my biology books in my locker. I will get them before the next class starts." Roxas stood up and took his tray to the tray stand.

Roxas walked along the corridor, barely seeing where he was walking. The blonde had been lying back there. When they had been eating his headache had been increasing and constant nausea hindered him beside his headache. Roxas arrived to his locker, but unfortunately somebody was standing in front of it already.

It was Demyx.

Roxas looked at him suspiciously. The sandy blonde absolutely had something to say, but why didn't he just say it. He just fidgeted there, opened and closed his mouth for a long time before Roxas had enough.

"Just say it already! I won't bite you. If you don't have anything to say, would you _please _get the hell away from my locker? My class is going to start in a minute." The blonde glowered the another one and Demyx flinched and finally started to talk.

"I...I wanted to just warn you. I'm sorry if I seem to be intruding your life, but…but….look where you wander and avoid Axel." Demyx seemed to be very relieved that he got it out from his mouth, but Roxas wasn't.

"…What do you mean by that? Is he having some KillRoxie-plan going on?" The shorter blonde stared at the taller one confused. Demyx sighed.

"I can't tell you exactly what is he going to do, but…I…have known him for quite a long time and he is absolutely planning something so stay away from him. Or the third floor where he has the rest of his classes." Demyx stepped further from Roxas's locker and started to walk towards the canteen. It took a few long minutes from Roxas to wake up from his thoughts. The blonde rolled his eyes to himself when he collected his biology textbook from the locker. Already three or four remindings to stay away from the redhead: It seemed that Axel didn't have very good reputation around here.

Roxas walked to the biology class, few minutes late. The blonde muttered an apology to the annoyed teacher and sat to his place. Riku and Sora looked at him worriedly when he closed his eyes for a minute. The headache was truly getting unbearable. Roxas tried to focus to all the geographic facts which the teacher told about canine's environment, but it was turning out to be pretty hard, when all the little sparks were flying back and forth the big map beside our teacher. Roxas groaned and begged for the school day to end.

* * *

Sora and Riku were chatting about something when they got out from the class. Roxas didn't really pay attention to their conversation until Sora almost yelled beside the blonde's ear.

"THE EARTH IS CALLING ROXAS! DO-YOU-RECALL?" Roxas almost jumped out of his skin and the brunette snickered to himself. Roxas rolled his eyes and continued to walk.

"Hey! Rox! You didn't answer me!" Roxas turned to face his cousin, his nerves finally breaking down from all the pain he was in right now.

"Sora. I. Don't. Care! Can't you open your eyes even a bit and see that I'm not in the mood for your stupid ideas…!" Roxas whispered with a poisonous tone and ran to the staircase not caring where he was running. Up and down, right, left, up again and soon after that again right, left, and down. He just turned randomly from somewhere and finally stopped when he realized that he was in a full corridor, disoriented. There were no familiar faces around and Roxas started to walk forward. Then he realised that he was in the third floor, but how he managed to get there was a mystery.

Roxas scanned the corridor with his blue eyes and realised that he just had to walk to the another end and he would get to the more-familiar corridor, which led straight to the staircase. The blonde started to walk forward, relieved. That would have been just his luck to get angry with his friends and five minutes later give them a call so that he would find his way out of the building. Roxas walked briskly forward, until he really was starting to realise where he was.

And those green eyes made him remember.

Roxas realized that this was the third floor, which Demyx warned him about. The blonde took a few steps back, when Axel stood up and started to walk towards him, his eyes cold and jaw line tight. Roxas turned around his breath hitching in his throat. He hadn't not even once before felt scared near the redhead, but now the warningbells were alerting him to run. And _fast._

"Hey! Rox-ass!"

Roxas halted in the middle of the corridor. _What _had the redhead called him…?

"Hey Rox-ass, what the hell you are doing here? Stalking me aren't you?" Axel said with an amused tone and few of the bystanders bursted out laughing. Roxas's hands were shaking and purely from embarrassment. Okay…so this was what Demyx meant. Roxas turned around slowly to confront those cold, mocking eyes of Axel who was now about ten feets away from him.

"You know, you won't get to our group, even if you wanted to." The blonde stared at Axel. What was he planning? Roxas hadn't not even once suggested that he would want to…

"Or you won't get to our group with your attitude problem." Axel's eyes glinted and he turned around to face the whole corridor and yelled loudly.

"I hereby am going to announce that this little Rox-ass here is shallow, cunning and doesn't care about anyone else than himself. So be on your guard!" Axel grinned at the smaller blonde who was just standing there, a horrified look on his face.

"You disgust me; you have a shitty personality, with shitty talents. Everything in you is so fucking annoying that it makes me MAD! The redhead yelled and Roxas's ears rang. His vision was getting blurry and the headache was increasing.

"It is not true…I never…." The blonde's voice was weak and Axel stared at him mercilessly.

"I can't even say how much you annoy me. Just get out of my sight."

Roxas started to pant. His breath was getting stuck to his windpipe. His chest hurt like hell, but it wasn't because the lack of breath: It hurt so much deeper than that.

Axel could have broken Roxas's leg, his wrists and ripped his fingers and toes of, but it wouldn't have been nothing compared to this. The blonde felt how his legs started to grumble under him and his vision darkened.

Shit, why didn't I listen to everybody?

* * *

Sora ran along the corridor with Riku and followed the yells from far away. Shit, It was McCoy.

"Sora, don't do anything reckless. Axel is…" Riku started but Sora glanced at him angrily.

"Oh, yes, I know what he is if he hurts Roxas." Sora growled and the silverette fell silent.

They arrived to the end of the corridor and looked to the new passage. Sora's eyes widened when he saw it. The big redhead was glowering at the blonde who was absolutely at his breaking point. The brunette saw how Demyx arrived to the scene and yelled something at Axel, but Sora didn't hear. Roxas's legs broke down, and the brunette didn't see him falling to the ground. He ran towards the redhead and loaded all his fury to this one punch.

Axel stumbled a few steps and looked at the panting Sora before him, his face blank.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO HURT MY COUSIN! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT HE IS SICK? AND STILL YOU GO AND BITCH TO HIM LIKE IT WOULD BE COMPLETELY NORMAL!" Sora felt how Riku pulled him back from his shirt and turned around furiously.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! RIGHT NOW I DON'T CARE THAT WH…"

"He is having fever…!" Demyx yelled from his place on the ground and everybody turned to look at him.

* * *

Axel groaned heavily from his place at the principal's office, where the enraged teacher had sent him after he had heard what the redhead had done. Axel banged his hand heavily to the wall beside him and uttered a moan, from physical pain as much as from mental pain. This wasn't what he wanted.

This wasn't what he wanted at all.

* * *

**So, here is the third chapter. Took a bit longer to write**** and still it is shorter than the other chapters, but I hope you like it :))**


	4. The Confusing Melody

**Sorry, this took me one hell of a time****, but here it is and sorry for the wait ^^ Hope you enjoy. (I do not own, by the way)**

**

* * *

**

Roxas didn't go to school for the rest of the week. It seemed that his body had been overworked due to stress and he had collapsed. The blonde ran a fever for three days but on the fourth day he started finally to recognize the visitors. Sora and Riku were with him most of their time except for school and Sora was hurt by the way Roxas looked. The blonde's usual clear, blue eyes had now a hazy cloud before them and all emotions had disappeared from that usually very happy-looking face. That's why Sora was very happy to get some fresh air when Roxas had fallen asleep.

"You know, it really isn't your fault Sor." Riku said reassuringly to the brooding brunette before him. They were at the nearby football park, practicing throws and pitches for baseball. Riku was catching the little tennis ball which Sora threw to him randomly. Sora looked at the silverette briefly before lowering his gaze back to the ball in his hand.

"I should have noticed that he was sick even before he went to McCoy…" Sora said angrily to himself and threw the ball towards Riku who caught it easily with his hand.

"Roxas wouldn't have listened to anything you would have said." Riku said and rolled the ball back to the brunette. "He always acts how his mind tells him to." Riku rolled his eyes after he said this and Sora laughed a bit.

"Yeah, I guess? But it still doesn't make me feel better." The brunette sighed heavily and turned to look at the clock on the wall of the dressing rooms. "Hey, we should get going, mom is going to freak out if I come home after nine." Sora turned back to the silverette, but startled when Riku was suddenly right in front of him. The silverette looked at him a brief smile lingering on his lips and Sora's breath got caught to his chest. Riku poked at Sora's cheeks.

"You laughed just now, so you have to feel better! Nobody laughs when they are sad." Riku smiled again and turned to the dressing rooms. "I change my shirt. Wait me here; I'll be ready in a moment." The silverette jogged to the shabby building leaving Sora with flushed cheeks standing in the middle of the court. And Sora's thoughts were a HUGE mess. He had thought that…that…Riku would…The brunette flinched to the thought and the blush deepened. Holy shit, he had to see Riku and tell him that Sora had fallen WAY too deep in their friendship. The brunette walked towards the building and entered it thinking about how he would explain his feelings without choking to his words in the middle of sentence. Sora turned from the corner to the little dressing room and looked around nervously, his thoughts were screaming in horror cause' he didn't have a clue how he would say it…That he liked Riku too much…

"R…Riku?" Sora choked out from his throat.

"Sora? Sorry I took a fast shower and thought that it wouldn't take so long." Okay, Sora almost literally jumped out from his pants when he heard Riku's voice just beside his ear and turned around gaping for air, but stopped when his eyes scanned the situation. Actually, all his normal functions seemed to stop for a moment and then come back with ten times faster speed.

First thing Sora noticed was that Riku was shirtless. All his muscled were clearly visible and the second thing Sora noticed was that Riku's upper body was wet. The little droplets fell from his chest down his slim waist to his jeans of which zipper was open revealing bit of black boxers. The brunette's heart beat increased and his vision turned hazy.

"Ummm…I….It's no…thing…" The brunette choked out from his mouth which seemed to have forgotten the ability to speak. Riku looked at him, a bit hurt look on his face, but Sora was too busy in containing his calm when he strode past Riku to the fresh air and ran straight home, his hormones taking control when he locked himself to his room for the rest of the night.

* * *

White is a beautiful color. It is so pure, clean and somehow a little bit sad. To bad it isn't having the fierce taste and the…brightness like some other color. Like red, for examp…Shit, he did it again.

Roxas had been lying on his bed for two hours now, trying to distract his thoughts from dangerous trails, but it seemed to be impossible. Again and again Roxas had to punch himself mentally for thinking stupid things like that. Now, that the blonde had to think about it, if he would have had to choose between being sick and being healthy, he would have embraced sickness like an old friend. When he was barely conscious running fever, he didn't have to think about a thing.

But when you were healthy again, you had to stand all the compassionate looks and worst of all, his own thoughts. The blonde groaned under his blanket and was begging some crushing decease to take over; like he had for two hours already and, for Roxas's disappointment, it didn't seem to never come.

Roxas startled when he heard somebody open his door and walk slowly in. Blue eyes looked from under the blanket for his cousin who now sat to the edge of Roxas's bed and just sat there for a long time without a word. Roxas lifted his head a bit and furrowed his brows to his favorite cousin who seemed to be totally devastated from something.

"Something the matter?" Roxas asked carefully but Sora didn't react. After a while the brunette turned his head a bit and looked at the blonde with sad eyes.

"Rox, I screwed up." He lowered his gaze and little tears started to fall from his eyes to his cheeks. Roxas stared confusedly at his cousin who was at breaking point.

"What do you mean…?" The blonde rose to a proper sitting stance and furrowed his brows even more to Sora who was now sobbing furiously to his hands.

"I…I…R-Riku…h-he…I…h-hurt…him…It…I…can't be…f-friends with….h-him…a-anymore…." Sora sobbed his voice terrified. Roxas was REALLY confused. If Sora could hurt Riku, well then you can say that the cows can fly. The blonde stared at his cousin who seemed to be killing himself mentally and cleared his throat.

"What did you do then if he wouldn't want to be friends with you?" Roxas asked calmly and was shocked at Sora's reaction. The brunette stopped sobbing and blushed scarlet. The blonde was even more confused than before. What had Sora…?

"He…he…he…c-came…c-close…w-without…a…a s-shirt…I…I…p-panicked and…I-I just...I…" Sora started to sob again and Roxas couldn't stop his growing smile. So this was what happened. The blonde wasn't confused anymore.

"Sora. You need to talk to Riku! I can't believe that you came to me when the answer is so simple…" Roxas shook his head amusedly. Sora lifted his gaze and stared at the blonde terrified.

"WHAT? I can't talk to him! At least not for twenty years after this…!" Sora groaned and hid his face behind his hands. Roxas started to find his cousin terribly annoying and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Riku IS hurt, but no-one else than you can fix it right now. Go tell him that you like him and that you were just taken by surprise when he…um…'approached' you…" Roxas had to muffle a burst of laughter with his hand when Sora's horrified eyes widened even more and his face resembled a fried tomato. The brunette ogled at his cousin for a long time before he started to stutter something out of his mouth.

"B-but… w-what… i-if… h-he…" Roxas groaned interrupting Sora's words.

"SORA! Wake up, you like him! So stop being a wuss and confront him! It isn't going to get any better if you just wail in your own misery…!" Roxas's eyes silenced the brunette and after a while Sora gulped and wiped his tears away.

"I…I will try. Tomorrow at school." Sora managed to smile a bit to his blonde cousin who was smirking widely.

"No, you won't even TRY doing it: You WILL do it." Roxas punched the brunette to his elbow and Sora laughed a bit.

"Yeah, I will."

After Sora left Roxas's room, the blonde fell back to his bed and sighed heavily: Shit, he really had to go to school tomorrow. Roxas knew that his wounds hadn't healed yet and thought about ways to fake some new sickness that would keep him in his bed for the rest of his life. The blonde sighed again and rolled over so that his face was against the pillow's soft fabric.

He was a goner for sure. At least if Axel would find him tomorrow.

* * *

Roxas woke up very slowly on the following morning. For fifteen minutes he tried to come up with an excuse to stay home, but found none. He walked to his closet, chose clothes randomly from the pile which had the pieces of clothing that he used the most and walked to the bathroom to take a cold shower. Roxas stood under the stream of water for a long time, seriously pondering about drowning himself to the water. The blonde sighed heavily when he heard the familiar banging on the bathroom door after few minutes and closed the tap slowly.

Sora ran to the bathroom second after Roxas had walked out and the blonde ogled after his cousin for a moment before turned around and continued to walk to his room, too nervous to ask his cousin what was wrong. Roxas put his clothes on, hardly even noticing what he was picking from the wooden floor. When the blonde came to downstairs, he was greeted with panicked Sora running around the kitchen with aunt Tifa, trying to eat his breakfast and make his supply at the same time. Roxas stood on the door for a minute, before deciding that he wouldn't stay alive very long, if he would walk to that chaos which contained one flying toast, stressed aunt Tifa, lots of cursing, one cup of coffee spreading to the kitchen table and Sora practically ripping his hair out of his head.

"ARGH! I will just steal food from some trash bin mom! I really have to get going, our math's teacher is going to give me a week lasting detention if I am late from our lesson today…!" The brunette caught his bag from Roxas's hand when the blonde handed it to him grinning widely.

"Thoughts somewhere else when you were supposed to but your alarm clock on yesterday?" Roxas asked casually and Sora made it to the door before he realized what the blonde had said. His face resembled a tomato when he turned his face to him, embarrassed.

"Shut the fu….ck up, Rox!" He lowered his voice when he realized that aunt Tifa was still in the kitchen. The blonde just bursted out laughing and waved to the flustered brunette who stormed out through their front door. Roxas was finally able to get to the kitchen where his aunt was mumbling curses to the little coffee smudge in their tablecloth. Roxas sat quietly and poured some cereal to the waiting plate in front of him.

The blonde's thoughts diverted again to the coming school day and his face paled when the horrifying thoughts invaded his mind: What if Ax...the redhead would find him and decide to wreck him completely…? What if he would take his gang and come and hurt Roxas physically too? What if…what if he would think even more insults to the blonde? After Roxas's thoughts had gone to these trails, his brain started to make even more horrifying accidents and finally the blonde lost his appetite and stood up. His aunt looked at him briefly before turning her attention back to the dirty cloth and didn't notice when the blonde took his shoulder bag and strode out from the front door just like his cousin had for several minutes ago.

It was way too early for the morning classes to start and the blonde knew it but didn't care: He just wanted to get away from his thoughts and when he started to get closer to the big building he thought about doing some homework on the corridor when there wasn't anyone disturbing him. The blonde stick to this thought and entered the school building calmly when his legs directed him to the empty cafeteria where Roxas laid his books across the table and decided that which subject he would take first. He ended up trying to solve some math's problems.

Fifteen minutes…half an hour…hour…Roxas glanced at the clock time to time and groaned when hour passed. He hadn't proceeded at all and he was stuck in the one problem, which didn't seem to hold any common sense in it. The blonde yawned and stretched himself against the chair's support lazily and flinched when whew bones popped from the motion. There was still over an hour for their first class to begin and Roxas wasn't very happy when he looked at the waiting books before him. A few people had arrived to the building by now and Roxas started to pack his things back to his shoulderbag. It was no use in trying to do some difficult problems when there was so much noise around him.

Roxas stood up and looked at his timetable briefly before remembering that he had chemistry with Sora and Riku. The blonde grinned to himself when he thought about the distressed brunette from this morning and didn't even notice where he was walking and soon he bumped to something so hard, that he fell to the ground and his bag's contents spread everywhere. The blonde took a minute to identify the cause of his falling and when he did, his stomach seemed to turn over and get to huge knots.

Emerald green eyes looked at him confusedly from above and Roxas's breath started to hitch when panic went to his legs, which tried to stand up at the same time when fear was holding them down. And the result was naturally some awkward crawling on the floor and it intensified when the redhead started to walk towards him. Roxas's mind was a complete mess, his eyes started to water when he thought about the last encounter and he started to tremble furiously. He curled up to a little ball and casted his blue, pleading eyes to the redhead before him.

"Please…don't hurt me anymore, I promise that I won't do you any harm, I promise that I will stay away, so leave me alone! Don't come her…" Roxas's sentence was cut when a strong arm grabbed his bicep and pulled him up from the floor. The blonde's mouth went dry when he realized that Axel wasn't intending to harm him. The redhead smiled to him briefly.

"Don't promise anything, I won't harm you." Roxas was shocked. Axel wasn't angry, he wasn't even threatening in any ways. He was apologetic. His eyes were sad when he turned around and continued to walk towards the main doors.

Roxas was left standing there astounded and it took him several minutes to collect himself and pick his bag and books from the floor. His legs went on auto pilot when he strode along the corridors, finally making it to his chemistry class.

His mind was still blank when he sat to his place and realized that Sora was missing and Riku sat there with Kairi and some another folks from their usual group. The blonde's brows furrowed when the teacher arrived to the front of the class and started their lesson. Roxas glanced at Riku briefly and noticed that the silverette wasn't exactly very happy looking either. The blonde sighed heavily before standing up.

"Teacher, can I go to the bathroom?" Roxas smiled apologetically to the old man who was glaring the blonde with an annoyed expression.

"…If you really have to. But you better have diarrhea or your menstrual cycle because if not, we will have an extra class today after three o'clock." The teacher glowered at the blonde when he grinned widely to the teacher's example and hurried to the corridor and listened how the class's laughs disappeared when Roxas turned around the nearby corner and started running towards the (hopefully) empty restroom.

Roxas pushed the plain door slowly open and looked around for a while before he entered the dull restroom. There were only two restrooms in the whole school; one for girls and one for boys. They consisted about eight little toilet booths and a few sinks which were almost always full of toilet paper or something else which didn't belong there. Now Roxas scanned the room before him warily before entering and closing the door behind him quietly.

"Sora, I know you are here." Roxas said with a casual tone and grinned when there was a sudden gasp and a huge '_thunk_' and lots of cursing. The blonde guessed right when he thought that Sora had fallen to the floor from his place on top of some toilet. Now the brunette came out from one of the booths and glowered at his cousin.

"Holy shit, you scared the hell out of me dude…!" Sora said angrily and Roxas bursted out laughing.

"Sorry, I just came here to get you to the reality. You can't hide in the restroom for the rest of your life you know." The blonde sighed and leaned to the nearby sink. Sora lowered his gaze and his expression turned sad. Roxas raised his brow.

"…Did something happen between you and Riku?" The blonde asked worriedly. Sora sighed heavily and massaged his face exhaustedly.

"Riku isn't anymore like he used to be…I apologized to him and all, and he accepted it, but isn't acting like he normally would…Maybe he thinks that I'm just some weird pervert because I can't even look at him properly anymore without the weird pictures popping to my head." Sora raised his hands frustratedly above his head and Roxas sighed after a long silence.

"Still, you are missing the point. Do you seriously think that the pictures will go away if you sit in the restroom looking at some toilets?" Roxas rolled his eyes at his cousin who pouted.

"At least I won't have to say anything to Riku. 'Hey! Sorry, I can't talk to you right now, because I'm having a little hard time with my dick because my brain is going nuts with the pictures of you without a shirt. Bye!'" Sora looked at the blonde before him, his face annoyed and Roxas was having hard time with restraining a massive burst of laughter.

"Umm…you…umm…Don't have to talk to him when you aren't actually sitting beside him you know. He is with Kairi and the rest of our gang at the other side of the class." Roxas said forcing his tone to be calm and opened the door to the corridor and urged the brunette to walk forward. Sora looked at him for a moment and groaned lightly when the blonde nearly pushed him forward on the empty hallway.

On their way Roxas noticed that one of the janitor's closets were having the keys attached to the lock and the blonde's brain started to make those little '_tic, tic'_ sounds. Then it hit. Roxas couldn't hold back his wide grin when they arrived to the class's door.

The keys had found their way to Roxas's pocket and he was having one hell of a plan for Sora and Riku

* * *

Roxas was nearly jumping up and down when they left their classroom. Even the awkward silence between Sora and Riku couldn't break the blonde's great mood and he was smiling to the both of them widely, which naturally woke their suspicion immediately.

"Roxas, what are you planning?" Riku asked warily from the beaming blonde who was walking in front of him. Roxas looked at the silverette innocently.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Sora squirted loudly to his cousin and Roxas looked at him, his smile staying in its place. "Why are you doubting me…?"

"Well, you are… like… _never _hyper like that. It is more like Sora to be always like hopped on drugs or something…" Riku shook his head and the brunette blushed, his lower lip pouting.

"…What? It is not like I am alw…" Sora stopped his sentence and his cheeks turned red with embarrassment when Riku turned his gaze to the brunette. Roxas sighed mentally and looked how Sora turned his eyes suddenly to a dull poster on the wall behind Riku. The silverette's expression turned from amused to hurt in an instant and Sora noticed that, but couldn't say a word when Riku just turned his turquoise eyes to Roxas and continued their conversation.

"Well anyway, you and me have art next, isn't that right Roxas?" Riku said his tone casual and the blonde nodded absently; the janitor's closet was about ten meters from them and Roxas started to think the rest of his plan up. Sora didn't care about Roxas's weird reactions to the rest of Riku's words, he was so embarrassed to himself, but the silverette started to look the blonde suspiciously, who was answering only with some 'mmm's and 'yeah's.

They were now just beside the open door (which Roxas had furtively opened when they had passed it with Sora and the blonde had prayed during the whole chemistry class that some teacher hadn't closed it.) Roxas had positioned himself that way, that he was beside Riku and who was beside Sora. The blonde grinned widely to himself and was already complimenting himself from his great plan.

"WHOOPS!" Roxas stumbled to Riku, who fell sideways on Sora and the both of them ended up to the janitor's closet. Roxas was fast and slammed the wooden door closed and it let out a little '_clack' _which told to the blonde that the lovebirds had been captured successfully.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I will get the janitor here if he is available, just hold out in there!" Roxas snickered to himself and whistled a little to himself when he left Sora and Riku with each other to the closet.

The janitor's keys were still on Roxas's pocket.

* * *

Okay, Sora's mind was running like thousand kilometres per hour when he heard the door closing with a loud '_bam'_ behind him. The brunette analysed the situation fast with his remaining brain functions and realised three things.

The closet was full of brooms so the space was decreased to half of the original size (which was about one square meter)

The lighting was dim, cause' there was only one old fluorescent lamp above them, which created a bit too close atmosphere to the little closet

Every. Part. Of. Sora. Was. Touching. Riku.

Sora's breath hitched when he realised all this, and his cheeks reddened even more than before.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I will get the janitor here if he is available, just hold out in there." Roxas's voice came quietly through the old door and to increase the horror Sora felt already the blonde's footsteps started to walk away from the little prison, and the brunette was really starting to panic. Damn, he was going to kill Roxas for this…

Sora's eyes snapped back to Riku, who sighed and leaned casually to the wall behind him.

"I guess we are stuck here until Roxas finds the janitor." The silverette's blue eyes scanned the flustered brunette before him closely and he frowned. It couldn't be so unpleasant situation to Sora, could it? Even if he hated Riku, he shouldn't be like that, completely disgusted. Riku was starting to get really hurt when Sora resolutely looked everywhere else, but not to the silverette in front of him. Finally Riku had enough and grabbed Sora's chin forcefully and made him look to the silverette's eyes.

"SORA! Why don't you look at me anymore…? We made up, didn't we and still you act like you hate me! What's wrong? Tell me, so that I can fix it, I can't stand being in the shadows while you absolutely _despise_ me!" Riku yelled to the brunette who flinched to the sudden loud noise and the forceful manner Riku kept him in place but soon he forgot it when Riku got to the end of his speech. The brunette was suddenly fuming with anger.

"What the hell? I don't despise you and I absolutely don't hate you! You are the one who is avoiding me and being all quiet and…and…you are acting completely different from normal! So why don't _YOU_ tell _ME_ what's wrong, so _I_ can fix it." Sora slapped the hand away from his chin and glowered to Riku who leered back at him.

"You are disgusted by me."

Sora gaped at him for a moment before he collected himself.

"_What?"_ Riku looked at the furious Sora in front of him before answering, a little bit confused by the brunette's answer. Wasn't it clear what the silverette was meaning?

"After you saw me without a shirt you became like this! Oh damn, you act like some retard for god's sake!" The silverette growled angrily to Sora whose cheeks reddened from restrained anger. "You think that you can't act normally anymore because you are so disgusted by me…! Well, I will tell something to you, I happen to walk around with shirt on, so stop acting like this, and grow up! You are ridiculous." The silverette turned his head away and the brunette had had enough. The anger boiled inside him and his vision had now a faint red colour. He was the one who forced the another one to look at him this time. Riku's expression was purely surprised when he realised that the brunette's face was only inches from his and he was leering at Riku, his voice strained.

"Now you listen to me drama queen. Stop making conclusions all your own and listen what I have to say to your little suspicions." Even if Sora was angry, he couldn't stop the self-consciousness creeping to his already burning cheeks.

"I happen to _like_ you without a shirt. The reason I ran away from you after that was that I like you _too much_ without a shirt, so I didn't have any other ideas than escaping when I could." Sora turned his eyes away from the glistening turquoise and felt how every part of him seemed to be on fire. He must have resembled a tomato. But the shock came when Riku started to talk with cold voice.

"…So you like me, huh?"

Sora's heart sunk by the words. Shit, now he had lost everything. First Riku started to avoid him and now he would go away for good. The brunette lifted his gaze, horrified look in his eyes and explanations starting to fly across his brain like rockets.

"Riku, I…" Sora's sentence was stopped with a one simple gesture, which seemed to stop everything else around him too.

Riku bended over to press his warm lips to Sora's dry ones with extreme force. Sora's legs started to shake and tremors ran everywhere in his body and his heart seemed to jump out of his chest with the frantic pants. Riku started forcefully, but soon he softened the grip from Sora's lips when he noticed that the brunette wasn't resisting at all. The silverette intertwined his hands behind Sora's back and pressed the shorter male against himself firmly. Sora was shaking like a leaf in Riku's embrace and after a little while the brunette braced himself and stroked the silvery locks with his shaky hands and felt how Riku smiled a bit to against the brunette's lips and landed a feathery touch with his tongue to Sora's lower lip. Sora's eyes flew open when he felt the new tinkling feeling on his lip and opened his mouth a bit, very curious. Riku took the hint immediately and let his tongue explore Sora's mouth thoroughly. The brunette was having hard time keeping his composure, but when Riku's tongue wiped absently Sora's tongue, the brunette let out involuntarily a little sigh. That's when Riku parted their lips, grinning from ear to ear. Sora was so embarrassed that he just stared blankly at one button in Riku's shirt, too afraid to look to those knowing eyes. Riku hugged him close and pressed his grinning mouth to the brown hair.

"Well…that was interesting…" Riku laughed a bit to the flustered brunette who was gripping the front of Riku's shirt frantically with his hands. "I guess it was just a moment of anger when you spurted out your thoughts to me…" When Riku said that Sora lifted his head up and looked at the silverette, his cheeks crimson red.

"I would have said it anyway…!" Sora pouted his lower lip and Riku let out a burst of laughter.

"Damn, I like you…"

Sora smiled a bit to himself and kissed Riku's nose briefly before hiding his face again in embarrassment.

"I like you too…"

* * *

**Lots of Soriku in this chap, but I was planning that the next chapter is going to be more of Akuroku...And DemDem is going to get more involved with them, so keep reading x3**

**Holy shit I laughed when**** Sora said that weird comment about talking to Riku. xD Yeah, I am simple like that, I usually laugh to my own jokes...:"D  
**

**And write those GODDAMN reviews…! You know, I would be a lot more inspired to write this if people would give me FEEDBACK! And I will send a Huge package of virtual cookies to Nitrea who send me the first review! Thanks ^^**


	5. The Warm Melody

**Okay, I'm not going to kill you to boredom, so the apologies are in the end xD**

**

* * *

**

Roxas was very satisfied with himself when he walked away from the janitor's closet and turned to another corridor, which led to the teacher's lounge. The blonde hummed happily and knocked briskly to the heavy door, and after a few minutes the same blonde secretarian opened the door and looked the male curiously.

"How can I help you?" She asked politely and Roxas smiled widely at her. The blonde took the janitor's keys from his back pocket and handed them to the confused secretarian.

"I found these lying on the floor. Would you please give them to the janitor? It would really be a _shame _if he couldn't get his swabs from the closet." Roxas snickered to himself when the secretarian's gaze flicked confusedly to the keys and to the blonde, who was already striding towards the little shortcut to their art's class. Roxas's mood was really flying in the clouds and he barely noticed the quiet voices from the music class until he made it to the end of the corridor and he had to stop for a moment.

"…know exactly what I mean, don't play innocent on me." A rough voice came loudly to Roxas's ears and he stiffened. He knew that voice and that tone especially well. The blonde turned around and thought for a minute. It wouldn't harm anyone if he would listen for a while.

"This isn't even your fucking business Axel, remember where you sta…" A bit calmer, but obviously angry voice came and Roxas furrowed his brows when he heard loud laughing from the classroom.

"Oh yeah? Not my business when you are practically threatening my best friend because he understood what kind of ASS you are? Xigbar, I will say this; if we are playing the blackmailing game, I will be the winner. And no matter how many times we play, I will win. Every. Single. Time. And you know why?" Axel's voice had lowered to a soft murmur and Roxas had to tiptoe a bit closer to the wooden door so that he would hear.

"Because have got nothing to loose."

Roxas's heart seemed to jump out of his chest when he heard the footsteps closing the door. The blonde turned around and ran to the opposite direction and around the corner just when the door opened and was slammed shut. The footsteps got further and further away and finally they disappeared to the distance. Roxas sighed in relief. Shit, that was too close. He continued his walk towards the end of the corridor, his mind wandering back to the conversation he had heard just now.

The bell had rung already ten minutes ago and Roxas had to apologize to the teacher at least twenty times before the old woman let him sit to his place. Too bad that Roxas's old place had been occupied and the blue eyes scanned the classroom for a minute before his gaze stopped to the place beside a very goofy-looking male whose hair looked like porcupine's back in many ways. Still, the male looked happy enough that Roxas dared to walk there and sit beside him.

The class continued normally and about twenty minutes after Roxas had arrived, Riku came to the classroom, and listened patiently for the teacher's lecture to end, and sat to the free place in the front of the class. Roxas grinned widely at him when the silverette winked and smiled to the blonde before sitting down.

The minute's dragged and the teacher just talked and talked and talked a bit more. Roxas's attention started to drift and his brain went back to the conversation he had heard before.

"_Because I have got nothing to loose."_

Roxas flinched when that particular sentence popped to his mind. He frowned and massaged his temples. Then he remembered something from last week, when they had been on that alley and Axel had saved him. When they had been leaving, Roxas had asked the redhead why he hadn't stopped Xaldin and Xigbar from kicking him and the answer send cold vibes along Roxas's spine when he thought about it now.

_"If you hadn't shown up, I would be goner, and happy about that."_

Roxas started to grasp the individual fragments of information and his horror grew when he remembered the next sentence which Axel had said to him:

_"What? I hate my life you know. I don't have anything else but the piano and Demyx."_

Is Demyx the best friend he was talking about when he mentioned that Xigbar had been threatening his friend? Roxas frowned in frustration. It seemed to him that Demyx had broken up with Xigbar, who was now accusing Axel from it, who was trying to keep Xigbar away from Demyx. The blonde barely understood his train of thought. Okay, so if his theory would be right, Demyx and Xigbar were absolutely gays and probably Axel too…Kind of crazy…

"Excuse me?" A polite voice asked beside Roxas and the blonde flinched furiously. The male who was sitting beside him had turned his torso in Roxas's direction and was smiling a bit to him. Roxas looked confusedly at him before he remembered that maybe he should answer.

"Ummm…yeah?" The blonde said, his cheeks turning a bit pink when he couldn't say anything more interesting, but it didn't seem to bother the another blonde at all.

"You are Roxas, right? I just wanted to ask, I'm Demyx, by the way. " The male said his lips spreading to a huge grin while his eyes scanned Roxas closely. The blonde ogled the another, his eyes wide while his mind was completely blank.

"Uh…Hi." Roxas was completely at loss of words. Just seconds ago he had been wondering, that who was Demyx and there he was. Sitting beside him. Now that Roxas started to notice Demyx's appearance, he almost laughed to himself. He had seen Demyx before for god's sake! How could he forget? When he had been waiting for the first music lesson to start, he had been looking the strange gang and Demyx with them.

Demyx's clothes contained a white t-shirt with a skull painted to its front and tight, blue leather jeans with lots of chains and belts hanging in them. Most of them were very…ummm…colourful and it almost hurt Roxas's eyes when he tried to separate the colours from the big mess. Demyx was still looking at him with innocent expression and Roxas smiled a bit.

"It seemed like you wanted to talk about something…?" The blonde started nervously and the male beside him laughed a bit.

"Nah, it's nothing, I just wanted to make sure that it was you. I was the one who carried you to the nurse's office when you fainted last Wednesday in the third floor. You remember?" Demyx was still smiling and Roxas took a minute before he realised what the another blonde was talking about. He flushed scarlet when he remembered that and shame burned in his veins.

"Shit, that is one of the memories I'd like to forget…" The blonde said muttering mostly to himself but Demyx heard it. His face turned apologetic.

"Yeah, I understand that better than well, and after what Axel said to you it is more than understandable for you to be hurt by it." The male's smile was still apologetic and Roxas was confused.

"Ummm…I meant the shame that came to me when I fainted in the middle of full corridor…" The blonde laughed a bit to Demyx whose expression was surprised and embarrassed at the same time.

"Ooops…I'm sorry…I automatically thought that you meant that, because at least I would have been sooooooo hurt by Axel's words that…"

"I was hurt by them, but I…have gotten over it. We don't talk to each other…I guess?" Roxas interrupted Demyx's sentence and the another male looked at Roxas with a sad expression.

"I really swear that Axel isn't like that normally. When we are with ourselves he is a great guy, someone who you can spend time how you like." Demyx's face seemed to lit up when he said that. Roxas couldn't suppress his tongue anymore.

"Are you dating him?" There was a moment of silence before Demyx turned to look at Roxas, his face incredulous.

"_What?"_ Roxas was about to repeat his question, but then Demyx let out a spluttered breath between his lips and he bursted out laughing, so that the rest of the class turned to look at him and the teacher threw knives from his eyes to the male beside Roxas. Finally Demyx calmed himself and the class continued normally. Demyx bended over to talk to Roxas with a low voice, smile lingering on his lips.

"I have millions of questions to you but I will start from the simplest: How did you know that I was gay?"

Roxas thought it over for a moment. Should he tell about the alley-thingie? Ugh, then he'd have to tell about the accident with Xigbar, and that was something he didn't want to share.

"I heard about you and Xigbar…" Roxas said finally, his face sheepish. Demyx's face paled considerably when he looked at the smaller blonde beside him. After a while he gulped hugely and turned his gaze away.

"I broke up with him after I heard about something horrible he did." Roxas looked at the male curiously, pondering that should he ask about it or not.

"Umm…this might not be my business, but what did he do then?" Demyx turned his gaze back to Roxas. He huffed, and a mocking smile spread to his face.

"About two months ago he had this great idea to burgle some convenience store to get some tobacco and almost killed one employee there when he was making his escape. And this isn't even any secret. Almost the whole town knows about it. I couldn't stand him anymore so I dumped him and he has been pestering me ever since." Demyx said matter o' factly and look of horror spread to Roxas's face.

"He did _what? _Was there others with him?" The blonde was absolutely horrified and he looked at the another blonde beside him who was absolutely enjoying himself. Demyx shook his head.

"He was alone, but Axel was there in the store when he did it. Axel of course tried to stop him, but couldn't do anything. Still, when Xigbar knocked one of those shelves over, Axel was the one who saved that little shop assistant out of the way. So, Xigbar should be thanking Axel on his knees because he didn't get charged from homicide." Demyx ended his story, looking hollow.

"…But he wasn't very pleased with Axel…" Roxas said quietly his mind still thinking that Axel tried to _stop_ Xigbar and Demyx laughed unhappily."

"Yeah, he kind of freaked out when he heard that Axel had told me about the accident and I broke up with him because of it. Xigbar was furious with him and threw him out of the gang, which Axel had already left ages ago. Actually, when I left I guess…" Demyx looked thoughtful for a moment before turning his face back to Roxas.

"And I'm not dating him, by the way. Axel is my best friend, and I'm very happy about it. If he hadn't been there, Xigbar would have already probably raped me or something. Quite frequently he leaves those blackmailing letters to me, which are turning out to be more annoying than threatening." Demyx rolled his eyes a bit and Roxas sighed. He was relieved in many ways. He got all answers to his questions and (!) he was a bit happy that Axel wasn't dating anyone. It felt utterly ridiculous to him, after what the redhead had done, but still, Roxas couldn't stop the relief spreading its warm rays inside him.

The bell rang loudly and the normal fuzzing and talking started when everyone packed their bags in hurry and started to walk towards the doors. Roxas didn't have a clue what the teacher had talked about, but shrugged to himself. Art wasn't so important subject that it should be listened at. Roxas stood up and picked his bag from the floor when a hand landed to his elbow. He turned to look at Demyx who was smiling to him widely.

"Would you like to meet at lunch?" Roxas was taken completely by surprise and he just looked at Demyx for a moment before answering.

"S…Sure…"

"Great! Catch ya at lunch!" Demyx left the classroom, leaving Roxas just standing there, his mind a complete mess.

* * *

"I bet you did it on purpose." A voice with an amused tone said beside Roxas, who flinched. He was walking towards the cafeteria, his legs on autopilot and he hadn't heard the footsteps coming from behind him. The blonde turned around to see Riku smiling widely at him. Roxas smirked evilly when he realised what Riku was talking about.

"Oh, and why would I do something so stupid?" Roxas huffed and the silverette laughed beside him.

"Yeah, why indeed?" Their talking was interrupted when Riku stopped to poke on one specific brunette to his sides and the mentioned brunette let out a huge yelp. Riku bursted out laughing when Sora turned around to stare at him.

"You big silver haired MONSTER!" Sora yelled and started to tickle the silverette's sides furiously. Riku didn't even flinch; he only smirked evilly to the brunette before him.

"Wasted effort, you know." Riku said and nuzzled his face to Sora's brown hair and the brunette blushed scarlet. Roxas rolled his eyes and continued his walk towards the cafeteria. The sweetness of those two would rot his teeth if he would spend too much time with them.

The blonde sighed when he took some spaghetti to his plate and continued forward with his tray. His mind was still a complete mess and he barely noticed the people who he bumped with his tray. When he noticed some movement on his right he started to realise what he was doing. Demyx was waving at him furiously and Roxas smiled to himself before heading to the another blonde's table with his food tray.

"Hello again." Roxas said with the smile lingering on his lips and Demyx smiled back at him.

"Howdy! Do you mind if some of my friends come to sit with us? They are very nice." Demyx asked casually while playing with his spaghetti around. Roxas felt a little twist of nervousness grow inside him when Demyx mentioned his friends. What if they wouldn't like Roxas? The blonde looked at Demyx for a while.

"Umm…I'm not very good with new people, so I don't talk very much around them…" Roxas said, voice full of uncertainty. Demyx smiled reassuringly.

"It's okay; they are really fun to be around and they don't judge people by their appearance." Demyx continued his eating and Roxas grew more and more nervous. His mind was running in circles: he didn't have a clue what he was supposed to say in situations like this. So he just waited, his appetite long gone.

"DEMDEM!" There was a loud voice from somewhere behind Roxas and the blonde flinched furiously when a reddish brown haired girl jumped over the cafeteria table and hugged Demyx. The male just laughed and hugged the girl back.

"Hello Kairi! How's it going?" The girl finally stood straight and looked at Demyx, his brows furrowing.

"The same old I guess. Axel just threw a huge tantrum in our chemistry class…" The girl named Kairi rolled his eyes and Demyx laughed. Their conversation had already piqued Roxas's interest and now the blonde had turned his whole attention to the two before him.

"What did he do now?" Demyx was grinning widely and Kairi laughed to him.

"I don't know for sure, but he has been like a walking time bomb the whole day, for god's sake! I guess it was something the teacher said to him or something like that, because there was no one brave enough to talk to him today. He had that…'evil aura', you know, the massive big cloud he emits…" Kairi let out a giggle and Demyx laughed.

"I know that, and I bet the whole school knows about it." The blonde turned back to his food and that was when Kairi finally noticed the shorter blonde across the table. The girl looked confused at first, but then she smiled kindly to Roxas.

"Hello Roxas, I don't know if you remember me, but I use to hang around with your cousin and I'm in the same music lessons with you. I'm Kairi Mountstone. Call me Kairi." Roxas stared at the girl for a long time. What had she said? The words came out so fast that the blonde barely understood the first words before the rest of the sentence went lost. Demyx bursted out laughing when he registered Roxas's expression.

"Kairi, you really talk in inhuman speed, you know. Roxas, this is Kairi. You must have guessed it already." Roxas smiled to the reddish-brown haired girl who had blushed scarlet in embarrassment.

Soon their table was full of people. Roxas talked mainly with Kairi and Demyx, but occasionally would some of the people ask some random question from him. Roxas would answer with few words and be quiet for a long time.

When the lunch neared its end, a whole bunch of new guys arrived to their table. Demyx greeted them casually and Roxas realised that this was the gang where the redhead had been once. Roxas looked at the new guys carefully and recognised both of them. The blonde wondered silently why they weren't with their another members. Now there was only this weird girl named Larxene and the big guy called Lexaeus. Most of the people left their table after those two came and Roxas was thinking about the same thing when a familiar voice made him halt.

"Damn, another detention. Third to this week." Roxas barely registered how the rest of the old group retreated from the table when the red head slammed his tray to the table and sighed heavily. Demyx smiled compassionately to Axel who was now playing with his food, apparently his appetite lost. Larxene huffed mockingly.

"Oh, shit, isn't that new. The whole chemistry class was _hell_, when you were just sulking like you had a fucking crowbar stuffed to your ass…" Larxene muttered under his breath and Lexaeus huffed approvingly. Axel glowered at them murderously, but then his expression turned to a very pleasant smile when he looked at Larxene.

"Oh, you should have said that you want one too, _honey_~" Axel chirped and Demyx started to laugh. Larxene let out very loud fake-gagging voices and turned to look at the redhead with the same expression.

"If I can turn the crowbar crossways in _your_ ass,_ sweetie~." _ Axel grinned.

"You are good…"Axel said and continued his eating and Larxene smiled victoriously. Roxas had to smirk a bit to their display and Demyx was wiping his tears away.

"Oh, man, you guys are stupid."

"If you are talking about Axel, then tell me something new." An amused voice came from somewhere behind Roxas and the blonde flinched. Demyx's expression darkened and Axel stood up. Larxene just looked at the figure behind Roxas with empty eyes.

"Xigbar, I will say this only once. Get. The. Hell. Out. Of. Here." Axel growled and Roxas paled.

"OH! And you will do what? Beat me to death? Oh, you wish. Grow a dick before you go and start picking on fights. It wasn't you who I was here anyways. Demyx, I have something for you." Axel's facial expression turned from angry to furious in a mere second and Demyx's face was a mask of horror. Suddenly Axel was there in front of Demyx glowering at Xigbar, his hands clenched to fists.

"Okay, I said it nicely. Now I'm not going to hold back." Roxas flinched again when there was a huge boom of laughter.

"Axel, you are pathetic. You think that saving lives will save you from the police, but it won't go that way. You are a_ coward,_ and you don't even have the courage to even act brave. You are protecting Demyx because that way you protect yourself…!" Now Roxas fear changed to anger when he listened to the accusing words from the big male. Axel's expression turned to hurt and even though he tried to cover it, it was obvious, and Xigbar had also noticed it. His voice became triumphant when he continued mocking the redhead. The blonde had had enough and stood up wit ferocious speed.

"Will you shut up when you don't know a THING?" Roxas turned around and faced Xigbar who looked surprised for a second, before a grin split his face in two.

"Well, well, well…You really have gotten a HUGE bodyguard, haven't you Axel. But if his shortness tells me anything about your sexual life, then I don't even go guessing why you are so frustrated." Roxas's face pinkened from embarrassment and from fury. He heard how Axel tried to say something but the blonde wanted to take care of this on his own.

Roxas's lips spread to a grin when he figured something out. Xigbar looked at him, confusedly.

"Well, if you look at penis length in that aspect, what would happen if I kick your dick in to your asshole and it stayed in there? Would you start spitting sperm out from your mouth?"

A death silence fell to their table. Every face was turned to Roxas, even their neighbours from the another table were staring, their mouths agape. Xigbar just ogled at the short blonde before him, who just sat down casually and started to nibble his bread. Larxene was the first one to speak.

"Bullseye."

Axel let out a spluttered breath between his lips and bursted out laughing, soon Demyx was with him and they just laughed there for at least five minutes. Roxas smiled a bit to them and Demyx looked at him with teary eyes.

"Roxas, welcome to our group!" Roxas chuckled to his breathy tone and Axel was grinning beside him.

Xigbar had quietly disappeared from the cafeteria.

* * *

The school had ended. Roxas walked towards the main doors and he had all his books with him. Sora and Riku had gym class now, when Roxas had history and they had made Roxas promise that he would wait for them. And now the blonde walked through the main doors to the bright sun and he had to cover his eyes from the brilliant rays, which made him blind. Roxas had decided to collect the last pieces of sun before the first snow would kick in. and there he was, sitting in the cold stone paving, his eyes closed when the other students walked past him, heading for home. Everything was peaceful.

"What are you doing?" A familiar voice came and suddenly there was a huge shadow covering Roxas. The blonde groaned to smirking Demyx who was hovering above him.

"I _was _enjoying the sun before you came and concealed it…" Roxas said and stood up. Demyx was laughing now.

"Sorry to disturb your precious moment with the sun, but I was intending to invite you to the mall with us." Demyx put on a pout and Roxas rolled his eyes.

"With who?"

"Me, Kairi, Larxene and Naminé. Seriously I need at least one guy with me, _pleeeeaseeeeeee?"_ Demyx flapped his eyelashes in front of Roxas and the blonde realised that his resolve was fading.

"Ummm, well…." Roxas stopped mid sentence when he heard it. The school yard was now empty so every voice could be heard very clearly to the deserted stone paving. Roxas turned his head around so that he could navigate the source, but Demyx was the one who answered.

"I see Axel is playing again." Demyx looked to the fifth floor windows and Roxas followed his gaze to the one open window in the middle of the row. The blonde was shocked when he recognised the song.

"Sorry Demyx, I promised to my cousin that I would wait for him and his friend after school, so if you excuse me…" Roxas heard how Demyx said something, but couldn't stay for any longer. He was already running back to the building and jumping the stairs two at a time. His breath was starting to get heavier and heavier and when he made it to the fifth floor, he was holding his sides, his breath getting caught in his throat.

Roxas took few deep breaths in front of the classroom door before he walked in. The blue orbs locked instantly to the redheaded figure behind the piano and the blonde couldn't stop the blush spreading to his cheeks. How could something so simple look so…._sensual _when the target wasn't doing anything particularly alluring. Roxas listened there for several minutes before he opened his mouth.

"What song is that?" Axel obviously didn't have a clue that there was somebody listening to him. He jumped up from the chair and his gaze wandered around until he found Roxas standing on the doorway. The muscles on his shoulders relaxed and he sat back to the chair.

"Oh, it's you…I thought it was somebody less friendly guy…" The redhead sighed from relief and started to collect his notes from the note stand. Roxas was confused.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Axel lifted his gaze back to the blonde. He raised his another fiery brow and smiled mockingly.

"Well, I was thinking about having some hot steamy sex with my shoulderback, duh! Roxas rolled his eyes to the joke.

"I meant that why are you collecting them away? Are you going to stop?" Roxas walked forward until he was beside the piano and the expressionless redhead. Axel snorted.

"I was thinking about respecting your opinions about my music." Axel stood up and started walking towards the door, but Roxas was fast enough to crab the band of his bag and the redhead stopped, but didn't turn around. Roxas was in need of answers but even though his actions were straight forward, the familiar twist of self-consciousness lingered on his cheeks.

"W-waitwaitwaitwait, what? My opinions? What opinions?" Roxas lifted his another brow when the redhead turned around and stared at the blonde, his face angry.

"Good LORD you are stupid…!" He dropped his bag to the ground after he searched the notes he had been playing before and sat on the chair. He turned around to face the blonde. "You quite frankly informed me that you hate this precise song. You said it was scary. You said you didn't like it. So, I was respecting your opinions and didn't play it when you came. But now that you are asking for it…" Axel pressed his fingers to the keys and started the complex melody again. Now Roxas remembered.

It was still very scary, it was still…very cold to Roxas, but when Roxas continued to listen, he found it very happy. Very happy and warm. It was like the song had two different meanings behind the scenes and Roxas became happy, as if the song was trying to tell him something he didn't fully understand, but still, he understood the meaning. Soon the song stopped and Axel was staring at him.

"Why the hell are you crying? Was it still that bad?" Roxas flinched and wiped his cheeks.

"N-No! It was good, a lot better when I last time heard it. What did you change? The song was so complex that…What?" Roxas looked at the redhead who had a very weird expression on his face. Suddenly the blonde realised that the redhead was blushing.

"Uhm…I haven't changed a thing in it. I haven't changed anything in it because you haven't changed in this period of time." A silence fell to the classroom. Roxas's mind was in huge knots. He tried to make it seem a bit more realistic but he had now only a huge fairytale in his head. Had…Had Axel done a song to _him?'_

"You know Roxas, all those mean and cruel things I have done have been completely my own confused acts. I was lost. I didn't know what to do when you made me go…all weird and…when I would hurt you bad enough, it would be completely normal to think about you all the time, but the only difference it did was that I was hurt. It was like having a huge ice cube in your chest. It stung. So I decided to face it. Like a man." Axel grinned widely to Roxas in front of him who just stood still (Too many brain functions…)

"I like you Roxas." The blonde just shook his head, like he would get the happy thoughts out of his head.

"You know, that was one shitty joke Axel…Stop it. " Roxas glared the redhead, trying to separate the lie from his eyes, but couldn't look for so long. Axel didn't falter at all, he didn't laugh. No 'I was KIDDING!'-shouts. Roxas couldn't take it anymore. He bursted out laughing. And it wasn't those normal laughs, more of those hysterical Made In China-laughs. Soon Roxas stopped and stared at the redhead.

"Axel. Get real! That was _really_ a bad joke, nobody is falling for that. Snap out of it." Roxas turned around his heart pounding like crazy, but all his defences seemed to crumble down when Axel answered him with a completely calm tone.

"Why you don't believe me?" Roxas stopped, his hands clenching to fists. After a moment of silence the blonde turned slowly around and stared angrily at the redhead.

"You _dare_ to ask me why I don't believe you." Axel looked genuinely confused.

"I asked because I don't know! Would you t…"

"YOU TORE EVERYTHING APART! WITH A FEW WORDS YOU SUCCEEDED IN RIPPING ME TO LITTLE PIECES, AND NOW THAT I HAVE SOMEHOW FIXED MYSELF, EVERYTIME YOU COME AND…JUST SAY SOMETHING, IT HURTS! IT FUCKING HURTS DAMMIT…! AND YOU STILL DARE TO ASK ME WHY DON'T I BELIEVE YOUR WORDS? WELL, IF YOU HAD RIPPED ME MY FINGERS OFF, MY TOES OFF AND SET ME ON FIRE, I WOULD HAVE HANDLED THAT WAY BETTER THAN THE WORDS YOU SAID TO ME…! BECAUSE PHYSICAL WOUNDS HEAL, MENTAL WON'T!"

Silence fell to the classroom. Roxas was panting; Axel just looked shocked and rubbed his ears which were ringing. Then the redhead walked forward and closed the blonde to a firm hug. Roxas struggled and tried to protest, but the redhead's hands were strong and he leaned casually to the piano, waiting for the struggling to cease. Soon the pushes became weak and Roxas's body was shaking from huge sobs. Axel petted Roxas's back calmly and waited for him to calm down.

"P-Please…l-let go o-of m-me….I…I don't want to get hurt…I don't want to suffer that p-pain so…i-m b-begging you…" Axel felt how the tears fell to his t-shirt but didn't care. He had something far more important in his hands.

"Roxas, I want you to believe now every word I say to you. I didn't hurt you that way because I hated you. I hurt you because I liked you way too much to my own liking and tried to deny it by saying those words…But now I'm being completely honest. I like you. I like you and that is the truth. Do you understand?" The redhead lifted the blonde's chin so that they were facing each other. Tears still fell out from Roxas's eyes, and the blonde wiped them away. He looked at the redhead briefly before lowering his gaze, a blush spreading to his cheeks.

"I believe you…" Axel's face lit up and grin spread to his face. When he was about to say something Roxas put his finger to the redhead's lips and stared to the shockingly green eyes.

"But can I do something?" The blonde asked and Axel smirked to him.

"Be my guest."

Roxas smiled sweetly and punched Axel to his nose.

Death silence. Again. Axel rubbed his abused nose briefly before sighing.

"I guess I deserved that…" The redhead pouted a bit and Roxas smiled to him sweetly before getting some tissue paper.

"Yes you did and that felt good."

* * *

**So, here it is :) And I'm sorry for the delays, my computer went to a little vacation and Word decided to declare war and erase the whole story from the computer…-.- Shitty luck you say, but with seven and half hours of working I DID IT!(With crappy grammar, but longer chapter : D) Wohoo, I'm so proud of myself.**

**And REWIEVS! There are already three of them, if I get ten before the next chapter, I would be pleased. ^^d Get to work, my readers!**


	6. The Dangerous Melody

Sixth chapter, whopee! And thanks to all the AWESOME reviewers ^^ It was so inspiring to write this when somebody gave me some feedback : )) Love you!

But, anyway, hope you enjoy ^^ At least I had fun writing this and the results might be a little bit horrendous, but I wanted to tell about the another partied in this fic, so sorry for the quality ; /

* * *

"Hey, Sora! Over here!"

"Sora! Behind you!"

"Over here!"

"Sora!"

"SORA!"

"Will you SHUT UP when I'm trying to think here?" Sora yelled to the noise and silence fell to the chaos before him. Their teacher had told them about ten minutes before their class that they would be having basketball instead of light run around the school buildings, so now most of the boys in the gym class were shirtless. It wasn't fun to play basketball with outdoor clothes and Sora was now trying to keep his thoughts in track. It really was disturbing that the small brunette had before him about seven big, bulky males and only one made his attention wander wayyy too far from the game itself.

Riku was standing in front of him, a little devilish smile lingering on his lips. A few silver strands of hair rested on his sweaty elbows and Sora's gaze followed one droplet down from Riku's collarbone to the top of his shorts. Sora flushed scarlet and moved his gaze to Hayner, who was just under the basket. The brunette grinned and got ready to throw the ball, when something happened.

Riku was now only inches from Sora and whispered to the brunette's ear with seducing voice.

"You like what you see? I can show you a lot more, would you like it?" Sora felt how his face started to burn with heat. His brain barely registered that there was a huge commotion around the ball that Riku had catched from Sora's hands. The brunette only realized that Riku had some _goddamn_ good abs.

"Riku's team wins!" Their gym teacher's voice came from somewhere far away and the silver tuft of hair disappeared from beside Sora's ear. The another team yelled and laughed to Pence who seemed to be totally shocked that he scored the deciding point. Sora's team wasn't so pleased and soon Sora had bunch of angry males around him.

"What the hell Shime? You had a clear distance to Hayner and you just gave the ball away? We could have won if you hadn't fucked things up!" Xigbar strode towards Sora anger gleaming in his cold eyes. The brunette flinched when he realized that Xigbar was standing right before him and had shoved him to the ground with horrible force. Sora glowered at the angry man and stood up.

"I'm sorry, I got a little bit distracted and it's just a game Xigbar! Stop flipping shits because you didn't win! Sora rolled his eyes and walked past Xigbar, who was now trembling with anger.

Sora yelped with surprise when he couldn't feel ground under him anymore. He felt how big hand had grabbed his collar from behind and soon Sora was being thrown to the ground. The brunette flinched with pain, when his knee collided with the ground. The brunette turned his gaze to see Xigbar walking slowly towards him. Sora was now genuinely afraid of the big man. He closed his eyes when Xigbar swung his leg to kick him, but after a while Sora realized that the pain never came. He opened his eyes a bit to see somebody standing in front of him.

"Xigbar, get a hold of yourself. You are acting utterly childish over a mere game." Riku's voice came to Sora's ears and the brunette was starting to get even more scared. Xigbar would hurt Riku if the silverette would keep protecting Sora.

The brunette stood up and winced when his knee protested and buckled under turned around to see Sora looking at him from the floor, shaking his head violently, trying to get Riku away from angry Xigbar, but the silverette just smiled and turned his gaze back to the angry male, who was looking back and forth between them incredulously. Sora's horror increased, when he saw Xigbar realizing something very significant between Sora and Riku and he grinned widely.

"Oh my, Shime has gotten his own bodyguard…" A few of Xigbar's friends had now gotten interested in their little squabble and were now starting to gather around them. Riku's calm expression persisted and the brunette tried to keep himself in check, even though they were now having a huge group of men, about twice their size around them.

"I just wonder…" Xigbar started to walk around them."…that what would happen if I would steal Shime and make him my…close friend?" Sora's jaw dropped, Riku's expression darkened. Xigbar grinned and walked around Riku to stand in front of Sora. The golden eyes looked at the brunette coldly and soon a malicious grin spread to his lips.

"I wonder, what your bodyguard would think if I would make you my very _very_ close friend." Xigbar's face was now only inches away from Sora's face, who was getting angrier and angrier with the man. The brunette sighed heavily, trying to keep his composure for Riku and after a while, the brunette grinned to Xigbar.

"You know, you just crushed my knee to bits, so, even though I have nothing against you, I would rather jump off a cliff than be frien…" Sora's voice was cut midsentence when something silvery brushed past Xigbar with ferocious force. Suddenly the brunette realized that Riku was kissing him. Kissing him. KISSING HIM! Straight to the mouth! And after a while he started to bite the unsuspecting brunette's lower lip and Sora was starting to forget where he was. A silence had fallen to the gym and there were only those little smacking noises from Riku and Sora's mouths.

After a few minutes Riku decided to end their…little bit heated kissing session and turn around to face the dumbfounded Xigbar, who was just ogling at them. Sora was flying somewhere in the seventh heaven and couldn't care less about the quite obvious reaction in his pants. Riku smiled widely to Xigbar, but when he spoke his tone was menacing.

"Fuck off, he is mine. And don't you even try taking him, because if you do, I swear that I will be ripping your nuts out of your groin and feeding them to rats if you do so." With no further explanations Riku took the dazed brunette's hand and walked back to the changing rooms, leaving Xigbar with his gang to the gym.

* * *

When they arrived there Sora sat instantly to the nearest chair and hugged his knees to his chest. On their way the brunette had realized his erection and started to panic about if Riku had already noticed it. Apparently he hadn't, because the silverette just walked casually to his backpack and took his normal clothes and a towel. Sora's brains were thinking feverishly different excuses to change his clothes in the bathroom, but even in his mind it seemed utterly ridiculous to go to the bathroom changing, when there wasn't even another boys there. Except for Riku. And he was the only problem right now.

"You okay? You look weird…"Riku stopped before Sora while going to the showerroom and the brunette flinched furiously before lifting his gaze slowly to Riku's forehead.

"Ummm…I'm fine…just a little bit tired…"Sora said with strained voice and couldn't keep his eyes away from Riku's flat stomach…his sweaty, deliciously shaped flat abs…

"Sora, you certainly don't look like you are okay. What's wrong?" Riku kneeled down so that their faces were on same level. Sora flushed scarlet and turned his gaze to the ceiling.

"I…I told you that I'm fine! Please, stop pestering me!" Riku narrowed his eyes and out of nowhere, pressed his warm hand to Sora's forehead.

"You don't have a fever don't you?" He yelled in surprise and Sora's gaze snapped back at him.

"Well, you would be a little bit war from your face if your boyfriend would come and kiss…" The brunette slammed his hand to his mouth, his eyes wide from horror. Riku lifted his brow in question and after a minute his expression turned worried.

"I'm sorry that I attacked you like that, it won't happen again. I'm really am sorr…"

"It's not that! I liked it very much, but it's me who is havi…"Sora stopped mid sentence when he was about to blurt out something way too informative, but Sora groaned in shame when Riku looked at him, his face contemplating.

"It…isn't…what…." Sora tried to explain, but his weak excuses were brushed away when Riku lifted the brunette from his arm pits standing in front of him. Sora just wanted to crawl somewhere very dark and lonely place when Riku's gaze stopped on the front of Sora's sweatpants. The brunette felt how his face seemed to catch on fire.

"Umm…I'm having these ….little weird reactions, don't mind…Oh god…"Sora hid his face behind his hands, starting to get frustrated. He was so embarrassed that he would have appreciated the ability to sink to the ground. And Riku just stood there, staring at the front of Sora's sweatpants. There was a moment of silence before Sora nearly jumped to the ceiling when Riku kissed him again, his mouth spreading to a huge grin.

"If you would be ready I'd just tackle you to the ground and ease your strain, but lets leave it to some another time." Riku looked at the brunette before him with warm eyes and lowered his lips to Sora's ear:

"I like you…"Sora couldn't answer, because his breath got tangled to his throat when Riku landed a splutter of kisses to his neck and earlobe.

"Umm…I think we should change our clothes now…Roxas must be already waiting…" Sora said, his voice horribly strained and Riku just chuckled lowly to his collarbone.

"Would you like a shower with me before changing the clothes?" Riku laughed when Sora's face started to resemble a beetroot and the brunette just laughed with him a bit nervously.

"You are a horrible tease, did you know that?"

* * *

Demyx was bored.

Saying that he was bored was really an understatement. The blonde male was bored as _hell._ He said that he would be going to the city with his friends but after a minute of contemplating, he had decided that he didn't want to go to the city. Actually, he wasn't in the mood to do anything and because of it, he was now rotting at his living room and waiting the time to pass. Demyx sighed heavily to himself and rubbed his brows.

Goofy, his sheepdog came to sit beside him and waved his tail a bit. Demyx peeked from behind his hand to see big, brown dog eyes looking at him worriedly. The blonde smiled a bit and scratched the dog from behind his ear. Goofy closed his eyes and seemed to relax under Demyx's touch and the blonde relaxed a bit himself.

Demyx's life wasn't as glorious as it seemed to be. He lived mainly alone; his parents were traveling in business around the country and their sixteen years old boy lived now alone with a dog in their huge apartment. An old woman from the neighborhood came to visit him time to time, but Demyx had grown alone the past two years. It really was the fact and had certainly affected the company he kept with him.

About half year ago he had met Xigbar and soon he fell for him. But the problems shrouding his lover and the words from his best friends had awoken him from his day dreaming an the blonde had gotten barely a hold of his life again. Now the blonde had to be worried always when he was alone at home, because in his post had been coming very horrible letters and the blonde didn't actually have anyone he could talk about it. Except for Axel, and the redhead had his own life and he couldn't be around protecting Demyx all the time.

The blonde flinched furiously, when his phone started to ring. Goofy waved his tail expectantly, when the blonde stood up and walked across the living room to the kitchen where the phone was.

"It is Dem-Dem residence, how can I help ya?" Demyx grinned to the phone when he heard familiar boom of laughter from Lexaeus and a few another friends.

"_Man that sounded like some goddamn hotel management_ " Lexaeus muttered under his breath to the phone, trying to hold his chuckles. Demyx was still smiling.

"Yeah, that was the whole point, duh?" The blonde said laughing, his voice full of sarcasm. There was another voice in the phone, who must have been Kairi.

"_Hey Dem! Are you home right now?"_ Demyx lifted his brow a little bit.

"Yeah? What are you up to?" There were excited sounds coming from the background and Kairi giggled to the phone.

"_You should have come to the city with us! We met bunch of new guys and we want to introduce them to you! You in?" _Demyx grinned happily. New friends, cool! His boredom would be gone!

"Count me in! Where shall we meet?"

"_Which would be a good place to hang around? Any suggestions, guys?"_ Kairi was now speaking to the group in the background and Lexaeus was the first one to speak.

"_How 'bout the school yard? There are those new__ swings and benches, we all fit in there!" _There were excited murmurs and Kairi was speaking again.

"_You heard them. We are in my place right now, so it takes us about f__ifteen minutes to get there. Are you coming same time with us or do you have something you have to do?" _Demyx thought for a minute before answering.

"I'm coming about the same time."

"_Okay, see you there!~~"_ Kairi twittered happily to the phone and Demyx pressed the red button. The blonde was excited to get to see some new guys and almost ran downstairs to get his coat.

* * *

"DEMDEMDEMDEM!" A loud voice informed the blonde male that his friends were coming. Demyx turned around grinning widely and embraces the red haired happy girl who ran to him talking in furious speed.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh, you don't have a CLUE what you missed! We met these awesome guys in the mall and they told us that they will be boarding to our school next week!" Kairi chirped happily and waved to the big group a bit further away. Lexaeus lead them to Demyx and Kairi, and the blonde looked curiously from face to face. Kairi stepped in front of Demyx and started to introduce people, but Demyx's attention had clued to something much more interesting.

One boy from the group had estranged a bit further away and was reading a huge book in his hands. His silvery blue hair covered his another blue eye and the one which was to be seen was focused to the book. His face was unreadable and Demyx was getting even more captivated with his face, hair and the weird aura surrounding the male.

"…and he is Zexion. He is a bit quiet, but still quite nice." The slate haired male's attention turned to the conversation and his eyes met Demyx's. The blonde flushed scarlet and after he had collected himself some, he smiled briefly to Zexion, but was disappointed when the male wasn't even looking at him anymore. His eyes were back in the book.

They hung around the yard and got to know each other better. Demyx tried to distract himself with the another guys, but failed miserably. His attention was drawn again and again to Zexion, who just sat on one of the benches, reading, still, his face fascinated Demyx no end.

"Hey Dem?" Demyx flinched furiously when a quiet voice was to be heard beside him. He flicked his gaze to a girl who had sat beside him. The blonde took her appearance very carefully. She had short, black hair, which had been styled above his head in very cool way and her clothes consisted mainly ripped, black denim and leather, and her makeup was matching her clothing. She had also a huge, silvery cross hanging from a huge chain on her delicate neck and her fingernails were naturally black, with little white decorations. Her smile was still very warm and a little bit shy when she looked at Demyx.

"Um, my name is Paine if you didn't remember." Demyx grinned widely at her.

"Sorry, my attention is drifting somewhere in the sea." The blonde started now fully pay attention to the cute girl beside him. She seemed to get a little bit braver and smiled back to the blonde male.

"Most of people forget it all the time, so it's no big deal." The girl named Paine turned her attention to the another people on the swings and benches. Demyx followed her action and again his attention was sneaking back to Zexion, who was still reading.

"I'm going to ask this straight, so don't freak out." Paine started to talk, and the blonde moved his gaze back to the girl.

"Are you dating anyone at the moment?" Demyx was taken completely by surprise. After a minute of contemplating he sighed heavily and smiled apologetically to the girl.

"I'm not dating anyone at the moment, but I'm as gay as a butterfly on the field full of rainbow daisies, so I can't help you…" Demyx's smile persisted and the girl sighed heavily.

"That's what I thought. And now I'm going to give you some advice." She leaned closer to whisper something to Demyx's ear. The blonde male was curious.

"Zexion is straight, and he doesn't like company very much, either. So, I'd suggest that keep away from him. You will get hurt." Paine stood up and walked away from Demyx who took a moment to register what the girl had said. Then he groaned.

Shit, and there he was trying to imagine what would it be like to really date someone once again and be…just who he was…Demyx was deeply hurt. The blonde male turned his gaze back to the slate haired man, but regretted his decision straight away. Zexion had turned his blue eyes to look at Demyx, who flushed scarlet, again. It felt like the man knew exactly what Demyx was thinking, but in the another hand the blonde tried to convince himself that it was impossible. Demyx stood up in order to calm himself some and walked to the other people over the swings. Demyx still felt the eyes in his back and tried to ignore it, but the more he tried, the more it stung.

* * *

The night went on and suddenly it was almost ten o'clock and Demyx started to think about Goofy at home. He'd have to leave soon enough so that he could take the dog for a short run. Demyx hadn't had very much fun, unlike the others. Kairi was giggling like a drunken whore when the boy, named Tidus was flirting with her like crazy. Demyx had to laugh a bit to their display. On the another hand, Lexaeus was like he hadn't seen women before. Paine was sitting on his lap with a messy haired blonde named Rikku and an Asian looking, brown haired girl named Yuna and the man was practically drooling over them.

Demyx sighed heavily and looked to the sky. It was very dark and the temperature was way too low. It wasn't even winter yet, for god's sake! Demyx stood up from the bench and walked over to Kairi and Lex.

"Hey, guys. I need to get going…" Demyx pouted his lower lip and Kairi snapped out from her giggling-trance. She jumped out from the swing and hugged the blonde furiously.

"NOO! You can't go yet! We were thinking about visiting some bar nearby. Actually, the bar where Vincent and Zack have night shift tonight…" Her smile was devilish when she turned to look at Demyx who was utterly devastated.

"SHIT! They have nightshift? Man…" Demyx ruffled his hair and thought for a minute. Kairi looked at him expectantly and the blonde sighed heavily after a loooooooong contemplating session.

"I'm sorry, Kai but I can't come with you…Goofy is going to burst from pee if I won't go home before eleven…Damn…But when is the next night?" The blonde looked at the girl with an apologetic smile on his lips and the redhead thought for a minute.

"Ummm…Somewhere around next Tuesday? No idea. But I'll call you about it." The girl smiled warmly and Demyx grinned.

"I'll keep you on that. See ya, guys!" Everyone waved at him when he left.

Everyone else, except for Zexion.

* * *

Cloud hated their apartment.

Cloud hated their apartment especially when it was like a rat hole.

So that meant that Cloud hated their apartment every second of the day.

"SQUALL LEONHART!"

"…"

"I SWEAR THAT I WILL KNOT YOU AROUND OUR YARD BIRCH IF DON'T COME OUT FROM YOUR GODDAMN HOLE!"

The furious blonde stepped to their living room, something on his hand. Leon was as calm as always. The man looked at his laptop screen, sipping his coffee time to time, his glasses reflecting the screen before him. Cloud breathed heavily and when he couldn't get the older man's attention he marched over the table and slammed the laptop screen down.

"May I have your attention..?" Cloud asked with dangerously sweet tone, weighting each word carefully with the tip of his tongue. No answer.

After a minute the brown haired man sighed and slowly lifted his gaze to Cloud. He smiled sweetly.

"Yes, honey cake?" Cloud grimaced to the nickname and threw the object in his hand to Leon's unsuspecting face. The male grabbed the piece of clothing from his face and turned to look at the blonde, who had crossed his hands to his chest and tapped his foot impatiently to the floor.

"Can you tell me, what's that?" Cloud's voice was still dangerously calm and Leon smelled the storm. He looked the object briefly before clearing his voice.

"They look like underpants, sweetie." He said with a solemn voice and Cloud's face seemed to twist unnaturally when he started to smile devilishly from his place.

"And, could you tell me, why are underpants, YOUR underpants, .Kitchen'?" Cloud yelled the last words and Leon contemplated for a long time what should he answer. The blonde was like ticking time bomb when he would snap like this and Leon decided to keep in the facts.

"Well, the truth is that you are quite forceful while removing clothes, when we are having sex in the kitchen, cupcake.

There was a moment of silence. Cloud's face went through about twenty different shades of red and Leon sighed heavily. Damn, he should have thought before acting.

"I guess it's cleaning time, honey?" Leon stood up and stretched his limbs lazily before walking past the silenced blonde.

It took about five minutes for the blonde to recover.

"Cleaning time MY ASS! It's YOUR fucking cleaning time, IDIOT. I have not caused this GODDAMN CATASTROPHE IN OUR HOUSE!" Cloud yelled with full force and Leon laughed somewhere.

"Your ass is pretty good if you ask me, and we can fuck while cleaning if that's what you want."

Leon had to bend over when a porcelain vase flew over his head and broke when it hit the opposite wall. Leon chuckled.

Yeah, their cleaning routine was a little bit chaotic.

* * *

"Ugh…I hate cleaning…" Leon stood up from the floor, looking at the polished living room. Cloud came to stand beside him and smiled a bit.

"But in reality, you are just satisfied that our apartment is clean." The blonde smirked to Leon, who sighed. Suddenly Cloud realized that he had been crashed to their couch and Leon was on top of him. Cloud tried to struggle back, but the taller male just laughed and started to nibble with the skin in Cloud's neck. The blonde yelped in surprise and Leon chuckled against his neck.

"What do I get from cleaning…?" He licked Cloud's earlobe and continued downwards: his jaw line, his neck, his collarbone…

"….fuck you…"Cloud growled, but shuddered vigorously when Leon nipped the skin on his neck. Then Cloud realized that he had chosen his words wrong. Leon looked contemplating for a moment, and then he turned his eyes back to Cloud.

"Fair enough." The next thing Cloud realized was that he had been carried to their bedroom and thrown to their king sized bed. Leon started stripping him. Cloud groaned. Leon smirked but then his eyes seemed to catch on fire. Cloud looked at his boyfriend worriedly.

"You okay?"

"…You make me do it again…"

"What?"

"…I want to attack you…"

Cloud blushed and turned his eyes to Leon's right elbow.

"You practically attacked me already, so it's not big deal anymore, isn't it?" When Leon looked at his lover's face, it seemed like he was looking at a beet root. Cloud averted his eyes and Leon smiled. He bended over to land a firm kiss to the blonde's pouting lips.

"I love you…"

Cloud's eyes widened and he took the closest pillow and hid behind it. Leon laughed and started to purr to Cloud's ear.

"Clouuuuud…You didn't answeeeeer…."

"You are being a horrible prick but I….but I…love you too…." He muttered against the pillow and Leon smiled warmly. Then he started to kiss his boyfriend's neck again.

* * *

It was eleven in the morning. The sun shone right to the unsuspecting blonde's eyes and made him grimace and roll over. Unfortunately, their bed wasn't _that_ big.

There was a loud THUD and a very irritated sprout of profanities, and after a while a very messy tuft of hair rose from the floor and looked around, blue eyes crisscrossed.

"Leo-o-o-oooon" Cloud tried to call his boyfriend, but a huge yawn got his way. The blonde was quiet for a minute, trying to hear an answer, but the house was empty. Cloud rose up and scratched his stubble a bit. Then he noticed a little paper on their bed. It must have gotten under Cloud when he was rolling around and gotten temporarily lost. Cloud turned it over and sighed in relief when he realized that Leon wasn't lost after all.

_I had a call from the police station. They needed me there for some case and I didn't want to wake you up. I will be home before three._

_Take care of yourself_

_Leon_

Cloud smiled a bit while looking the letter. _Take care of yourself _was Leon's way of saying _I love you and I will rip the idiot to shreds who dares to say something else. _The blonde folded the letter and put it to the drawer of his night desk.

Cloud walked to kitchen only with his pajama pants on and yawned again while pouring some coffee to a huge mug which had been cleaned and put to their cupboard. The blonde ruffled his hair a bit and realized that Leon must have left in hurry, cause' he hadn't fetched the newspaper yet. The blonde groaned and put his slippers on before walking to the bright day.

Their mailbox was just across the street with a few other boxes. Cloud walked casually over the street and greeted a few of their neighbors. And no, it wasn't very weird to see a man walking in a public area with only pajama pants on. The truth is, everyone around there were so used to it by now, so it didn't have much of an effect to them anymore. Except…well, for the teenage girls. Cloud hated them to the heart and was now silently praying that his getting-the-mail-from-the-box-and-getting-back-in-plan would work.

The blonde glanced around when he opened the mailbox and took the mail. But when he was closing it, he heard something he wouldn't have wanted to hear. Girls. Huge group of girls giggling like they had started their day with a bucket of strong Margharita. The blonde groaned in frustration, but stopped when he realized that the group wasn't looking at him. They were waving and flapping their eyelashes to some other victim around the corner and Cloud had to silently wish luck to the one who was coming straight to the pack of hyenas.

Cloud turned around and started to walk towards his house but something stopped him. Something that would have made him hug with joy all the giggling girls in the another end of the street. A cold voice, with a glint of amusement in it.

"You have changed, Cloud."

The blonde's limbs started to tremble. Panic was starting to kick in. He was a very brave man. Normally he would have fought against any kind of criminal, but this man was different. He was _way _under the line of a criminal.

Cloud couldn't even count him human anymore. Not after what he had done before. The blonde turned slowly around and looked to those clear, acidic green eyes which had been locked to him like gaze of hawk's to a rabbit.

"Sephiroth."

* * *

muwhahhahha...I love cliffhangers xD And you can review : )) Still ^^


	7. The Dirty Melody

Chapter seven and some Cloud and Seph coming

And I have changed the rating to M, so think before you read ^^

AND I do not own KH.

ANDAND sorry about the double posting. I failed while uploading this yadayadayada...But here it is

* * *

It had been so long since Cloud had seen those cat-like eyes looking at him with such a ferocious intent hidden behind them. Cloud's breath was still hitched in his throat, but his eyes followed the tall man, memorizing him, bit by bit…  
Sephiroth started to walk towards him, a smile lingering in his eyes, and Cloud was just like a rabbit in a car's headlights. The blonde just stood there, starting to realise that he had no shirt on. Just his pajama-pants and that the silver haired man was only a few meters away from him.  
Finally the man stopped right in front of Cloud. His green eyes had already captivated Cloud in a very weird way, the blonde knew that he shouldn't look, he shouldn't touch, damn, he shouldn't even be thinking about the man in hand, but still, the blonde's mind seemed to go into a very weird state.

He was starting to fall into his memories.

His and Sephiroth's memories.

* * *

3 years ago:  
"Cloud, could you go and check the table number nine?" Cloud turned around and saw a very frustrated Zack in front of him. The man had a broken glass in his hands and he seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"…What's wrong, Zack?" Cloud said, his voice worried so much it alerted Vincent nearby. The man came to stand beside them just as Zack flooded over.. Tears spilled over the edge and he started to sob. Vincent dropped the dishcloth to the floor and guided the sobbing man to the nearby chairs. Cloud's expression turned from worried to hollow in mere seconds. Nobody has ever hurt Zack like this never before.  
…well, except for them.

"I'll go check the table you mentioned. Wait a moment." Cloud said to Zack and went through the kitchen doors to the big hall full of tables and chatting people. The blonde scanned the area with his eyes and found what he was looking for.

The blonde stomped to the corner, where there was a huge group of men. All of them were silverhaired, and way too beautiful to be real. Cloud had often found himself ogling at the group, especially the one with long, shining and silvery hair, which looked like silk. The man had beautiful face, with cat-like green eyes, and beautiful, soft-looking thin lips. His expression was always calm and composed, but Cloud could tell that he was absolutely the leader, and could be very scary if needed.

Cloud stomped towards the corner and stopped beside their table, his eyes sparkling with anger. Even if he would be fantasizing about some beautiful man, he would NOT tolerate how they mock his best friend. The blonde looked at the faces which had turned to look at him questioningly. Suddenly, one of them, with shoulder length, silver hair shot him a wide, crooked smile, which made him look like a fox. Cloud looked at him, lifting his eyebrow as the fox-man started to talk:

"We'd like some more of that weird soda the stupid-looking waiter gave us and something delicious with it …"The man looked at Cloud mischievously. "…you should be good enough..." He showed his white teeth when he smiled and the another males smirked, except the one with long hair. He was the one who spoke next.

"Kadaj, stop it." Cloud's gaze snapped to the man and after a minute of contemplating the blonde started to smile.  
"Oh no! It would be a shame if he were to quit now, when he has just earned you a life long BAN to our café!" Cloud stared at the ogling men coldly, and when there was no action from his words, he started to talk again, his voice menacing.

"What part of that you didn't understand? I said, GET OUT!" Cloud yelled and the men flinched furiously under the blonde's gaze. Only the long haired man kept his face calm.

"What gives you the right to kick us out? A little flirting shouldn't affect you so much that…"

"The hell I care what he said to me. It's about what he said to my co-worker, and it's a reason big enough that I can and will ban you from coming here ever again. Now, get. Out.

Finally the men stood up and gave the blonde some nasty glares. Cloud was now very proud of himself. He had taken care of something for his friend. Cloud, who normally wouldn't even talk to his customers. Now the blonde looked at how the men strode past him to the main doors and a little smile played on his lips.

He didn't notice, however, that one of the men had stayed where he sat, just looking at the blonde. Cloud finally noticed him when he turned around to take the glasses with him to the kitchen. The blonde lifted his eyebrow to look at the man. It was the beautiful, long haired male, with broad shoulders and stunning face. Cloud straightened his back and stared at the man coldly.

"I said it already. Get. Out. Of. Our. Café." Cloud was starting to get really angry, and the man just looked at him, his face full of amusement.

"I want something in exchange, if you want me out from here." The man smirked and Cloud's suspicions started to nag him at the back of his head. The silverette's smirk didn't ease his anxiety, at all.

"Give me a kiss."

Cloud's brain seemed to shut down and start again, but getting to the wrong direction. For a while the blonde just gaped at the man sitting on one of the cafe chairs and couldn't put a coherent sentence together. Finally, Cloud collected himself and started to speak in shaky, but furious voice to the man.

"Kiss you. Not. Gonna. Happen." Cloud growled and the silver haired man just chuckled with a velvety voice.

"Unfortunately, you have only two choices in this and the one I just suggested is the more reasonable one. You can kiss me, and it will stay just between us. OR you can kiss me and let the whole café know." Now Cloud was beyond furious. Was this piece of shit blackmailing him? His fists shook and he had a horrible job keeping his rage at bay. He stared at the man, wanting to say something witty in response, but then his rational side started to talk. Seriously, it was just a kiss, and if it would get the man out of here, what's the big deal? It was at least better than letting all the customers in on their little problem and THAT would lower his authority as a waiter.

Cloud gulped. Then he gulped again. Aa flush of embarrassment lit his cheeks, the silverette noticed it and his smirk only widened. Finally the small male started to talk with shushed a voice.

"Fine. I'll do it. But do you promise that you and your lovely friends…"Cloud spat the words from his mouth like they were some bitter poison"... won't step to this café ever again?" The silverette grinned and nodded.

"I have never taken my words back." The man said solemnly, and for Cloud's embarrassment crooked his index finger at him, devilish smile lingering on those perfect lips.

"Now, it's your turn to fulfill your promise." The silverette said, his cat-like green eyes twinkling in the dim lighting. Cloud gulped loudly and after a minute of listening his thoughts, he couldn't stand it anymore, but decided that he would take it like a man.

…like a gay man that is…

"…Can I at least know your name? It's not nice when you are kissing somebody you don't know." Cloud said, averting the man's gaze. However, his eyes snapped back to him when the silverette chuckled again with that soft, velvety voice.

"It's Sephiroth."

With that Cloud leaned forward, and his target was one smooth cheek. The blonde had been thinking this from the moment he decided that he would be giving the kiss. Cloud almost smirked to himself when he thought about his devious plan and he was already congratulating his wonderful idea in his head.

But too bad, Sephiroth realized this in a mere instant and his grin only widened when he leaned forward and captured Cloud's lips effectively. The blonde panicked when he noticed that his plot had been thrown out the window, but it was already too late. Before he even noticed, Cloud's brain seemed to drown in a very thick mist and all his senses started to get nuts. And, to the blonde's displeasure, some voice in his head was starting to talk to him in very thoughtful voice:

_"Okay, you can despise him as much as you want, but you can't deny that he is one damn good kisser…"_

He could barely bat this voice out from his head, when Sephiroth started to tease his lips with his smooth tongue. The blonde barely had time to react when the silverette intertwined his slender fingers behind Cloud's neck and pulled him closer. The blonde could barely hold the huge moan which was trying to escape his throat, when Sephiroth's tongue kept exploring his mouth…

…And then it was gone. It took the flushed Cloud a few seconds to collect his thoughts and realize that Sephiroth had stood up and started to walk towards the doors. The blonde just sat there, his mouth agape, before he realized that maybe he should do something.

"..Sephiroth!" The silverette smirked to himself when he heard the clear voice behind him. He turned and looked at the small blonde with the nasty smirk playing on his lips.

"What? You want more?" Sephiroth's voice was full of amusement and he had to chuckle to the blonde whose face kept changing with lust, embarrassment and anger. Too bad for Sephiroth, it was anger which took control.

SMACK!

"I'd rather eat raw, dead rabbits than do that again you FREAK!" Cloud spat venomously and pushed the man out from the door. Sephiroth just stood there, massaging his abused nose. If the silverette would have been expecting something, it would have not been that.  
Well, he didn't know the huge fight inside Cloud's head when the blonde closed the door behind him. Cloud was practically hitting himself with the same fist he had punched Sephiroth with. He had turned away the sexiest man alive, who had kissed him just like that for god's sake!  
The blonde sighed and turned towards the kitchen. He still had to reassure the stupid Zack.

* * *

_(3 months after.)_

Cloud hated waking up before eight o'clock. Actually, he hated every hour before eleven. So,naturally, he hated morning shifts more than anything.  
The blonde just laid on his king sized bed, trying desperately to wake himself up. It was a little bit of a miserable attempt. Soon, the blonde fell asleep once again and started to dream:

_"Cloud…Whisper my name…"_

_"Ahhhn…Seph…Seph…Sephiroth…" Cloud was panting and could barely speak. Sephiroth was caressing his neck with slow strokes and his another hand lingered on top of the obvious bulge in Cloud's pants. The blonde was trembling with lust and was now letting out little whimpering sounds, when Sephiroth moved his hand with agonizingly slow moves. The blonde started to growl in frustration._

_Sephiroth chuckled with his husky voice and left a little trail of kisses to Cloud's exposed neck. Now the blonde was starting to moan and bucked his hips upwards, creating friction between himself and Sephiroth's hand. The silverette was still leaving wet, open mouthed kisses to Cloud's neck and hummed his approval to Cloud's pinkened flesh._

_"Needy, aren't we…You can always beg for it…." Sephiroth purred into Cloud's ear and the blonde shivered when the warm air hit his earlobe. The blonde opened his blue eyes, a lustful haze blocking everything else around him expect for Sephiroth. The blonde growled when his pride started to wrestle with his growing lust and looked at the smirking man._

_"You are such a dick, did you know that AHHH!" Sephiroth had slid his hand to Cloud's pants and started to stroke the blonde's length with his hand. Cloud trembled with the fierce sensation and grabbed the taller male's shoulders with his nails._

_"Sephi…roth…" Cloud started to moan the man's name when he felt how a pool of something start to envelop to his navel and spread throughout his thin frame. The blonde felt how his liquids started to drip from the head of his manhood and his pants and moans intensified._

_"Sephi…roth…I'm cumming….I'm CUMMING AAAAHNN!"_

DIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG DOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!

The blonde yelped and jumped up in his bed. Too bad, he had been rolling around so much that he fell from the edge of his bed almost instantly and knocked his head on the nightstand.  
"OW! Who the FUCK came up with the idea to wake me up right on THIS PRECISE MOMENT?" Cloud growled and stood up, trying to keep his balance. It was frustrating when he couldn't get the man himself, he wasn't even allowed to dream about him contently. Cloud glanced at the front of his pajama pants and groaned. Of course his little buddy had to be looking for relief after a dream…like that….

"Ugh...I bet it's Zack. I'll show him what it means to wake me up at the wrong time." Cloud was now trembling with anger and frustration. The blonde stomped to the main entrance and slammed the wooden door open.

"ZACK! I SWEAR TO GOD THAT I WILL..." The blonde stopped in midsentence when he realised that Zack would not grow knee-length silvery hair and decide to use green contact lenses in one night. It was Sephiroth who was standing in front of him, his expression surprised.

"Cloud...?"

"Oh...shit." Cloud groaned and before Sephiroth could even really start talking Cloud had slammed the door shut.

"Cloud...I mean... Strife! Please you have to listen to me..." Sephiroth leaned to the door and his voice was desperate. Cloud listened quietly on the another side of the door.

"I know you probably hate me after what I did, but I just wanted to say that I am sorry. My friends wanted to come also and apologize, but I was already expecting that you'd be like this so I decided to come alone." Cloud listened very carefully on the another side of the door and tried to distract his thoughts from his throbbing erection. The blonde bit his lip nervously. Of course he had to act like an idiot just when he needed the silverette the most.

"Please Cloud...I need you, I have been having those... dreams, and I tried to distract myself from them, but I couldn't do it. I need you. I need to feel you."

Cloud was panting heavily against the door. Damn, this had to be destiny or something. Like an angel the silver haired male had to appear to his door when he needed him the most. But Cloud's thoughts sprang back to the present time when he heard a defeated sigh from the another side of the door.

"I guess it's no use." Cloud's breathing turned erratic when he realised that the disntancing footsteps meant that the silverette was leaving. Now, the blonde had about ten seconds of contemplating time and he used about three to decide what he would do.

"Wait."

Sephiroth turned around when he heard a clear voice behind him. The silverette's expression was purely surprised when he realised that Cloud was standing on the doorway and avoiding eyecontact.

"Tea. With me." The blonde said with emotionless voice and walked inside the house leaving the front door open. Sephiroth's brain was starting to function normally and his dream-thinking side started calculating. The possibilities of him getting Cloud to be his boyfriend had risen a lot from their last meeting. The silverette smirked to himself and started to plan when he closed the door behind him.

"Chamomile or vanilla? They are the only ones I have left." The blonde was pouring some hot water into a little mug and Sephiroth was looking around curiously. His cat-like green eyes were memorizing every detail, from the little photographs of Cloud's friends to the big wooden furniture beside the walls. Cloud had quite good taste, Sephiroth hummed approvingly.

"You like wood a lot, don't you?" Sephiroth said quietly and didn't register the huge gasp Cloud let out behind his lips. The blonde's brain seemed to be in a very critical, perverted state. When the silverette mentioned 'wood', it made Cloud notice his little problem even more clearly.

_Damn, I have to do something. Something. ANYTHING._ Cloud thought and bit his lip nervously. How would he suggest it? That he wanted Sephiroth physically. He wanted him mentally. Damn, he was having a huge hard-on only from looking at the sexy male. Cloud wanted Sephiroth to be his boyfriend. More than just a sexbuddy. He was intrigued by the male and didn't want it to be just one night stand.

The blonde rubbed his temples and sighed heavily. He didn't have much choice now. He would have to confront the silverette.

"Your tea." Cloud gave the mug to the taller male and Sephiroth let out a little chuckle. Cloud looked at him, his face confused. Sephiroth was still smirking, his eyes a little bit evil.

"Like a butler, but a little more alluring."

The blonde took a moment to register what the silverette meant. And when he realised his every nerve seemed to spring back to life. His upper body had goosebumps when Cloud looked up to meet the green, cat-like eyes. His breath started to grow uneven once again when the silverette put his mug calmly to the nearby counter and turned fully to Cloud.

"I'm going to repeat what I said a while ago." Sephiroth said suddenly closing the gap between them. His lips lingered only inches from Cloud's pale ones. The blonde was shivering from anticipation and lust and was licking his lips nervously when Sephiroth started to whisper soft words out of his mouth.

"I want you...I need you...I need to touch you..." Sephiroth's whispers turned to low growls and his breath came in uneven gasps, just like Cloud's. The blonde was smirking.

"Try me. Try to touch me. I wonder will I let you..."The blonde whispered to Sephiroth's ear and was starting to get his courage back. A little smirk played on Cloud's lips when the silverette's expression turned from confused to competitive in mere seconds and his trademark smirk was in place.  
"Let me try you, I wonder can you stop me?" Sephiroth murmured and before Cloud even had time to react, his lips had been captured by Sephiroth's. The blonde gasped to their kiss and the silverette used this opportunity to slide his tongue into Cloud's waiting entrance. Cloud was now panting fervently and his hands traveled along Sephiroth's broad chest. Soon his finger's were sliding under the silverette's shirt. Sephiroth seemed to get annoyed with the piece of clothing and almost ripped it over his head.

At the brief second when their kiss broke, Cloud turned around and ran to the kitchen. The silverette followed him shortly after, his patience already running out. Cloud turned around and the only thing that separated him and the annoyed Sephiroth was the wide, wooden table. Cloud chuckled at the taller male who was evidently having a hard time to keep his composure. Finally the silverette spoke with a frustrated voice.

"Why are you doing this? You thinking about torturing me to my death?" Sephiroth growled and Cloud's eyes twinkled.

"Me? Tormenting you? How about our first meeting when you decided to end the kiss to a tilewall?" Cloud knew that it was childish to act like this, but he wanted to know how much Sephiroth was ready to endure because of him. The silverette thought about the blonde's words for a moment before he grinned widely.

"It was necessary. And you know it. If I had have gone further with you, both of us would have been screwed. Don't put this act on me" The silverette started to get around the table and Cloud mimicked his movements, so they were still on the another sides of the table. Now Cloud's face was solemn.

"Sorry, it really was unnecessary to bring that up, but I wanted to know how much are you willing to sacrifice because of me." Cloud's eyes locked to Sephiroth's green ones and the blonde continued. "I don't want it to be just a one night stand. I want you to be there when I need sex, company or anything. I want you to be my partner. I want to tie you up to me so that you won't leave me."

"What will I get in exchange?" Sephiroth's eyes were clear. Clear like the ocean and Cloud gulped loudly before answering.

"Me."

There was a moment of silence before Sephiroth chuckled.

"Can I trust that you will be loyal to me, just the way I am loyal to you?"

"...Yes. I won't disappoint you." The blonde was also smirking from ear to ear.

Sephiroth laughed.

"Well, then, you are soon to be disappointing my dick. What are you gonna do?" The silverette looked at the blonde's reactions and Cloud smirked evilly.

"Sorry, you still haven't caught me. Too bad." Cloud smirked and Sephiroth licked his lips seductively which made Cloud's skin grawl with excitement.

"That is about to change, I think." The silverette had suddenly jumped over the table and it looked like Cloud had been caught, but the blonde was small and his reflexes were still amazing from his previous security job at the police-station. He rolled to the side and ran towards the staircase laughing his ass off.

"Come on, you gotta do better than that!" Cloud yelled and Sephiroth growled at him. They were now circling around the second floor, and their chuckles were warm, playful and Cloud's cheeks were glowing with happiness. Soon the blonde locked himself to the bathroom, having an amazing plan in his head. Sephiroth ran towards the door and when he realized that it was locked he cursed heavily.

"Come on! That is not even fair!" Sephiroth said and heard how Cloud laughed.

"I can promise you this. If you break through that door someway, I will surrender." The blonde heard how Sephiroth growled under his breath and he had to chuckle a bit to himself. The blonde stripped out of his clothes and opened the shower curtain. He had time to take a shower while Sephiroth would wait outside. It would be boring if the other side wasn't even one bit annoyed. Cloud grinned to himself while pouring some shampoo to his hand.

It would mean very satisfying sex.

* * *

The blonde had taken his time in the shower, but kept his ears open to any violent sounds from the other side of the shower curtain. Cloud shut off the water and took his towel from the little cabinet near the curtain. His blonde spikes had already started to take their normal shape and Cloud groaned when he tried to get the knots in his hair to straighten up. Finally he gave up and walked out of the shower, his towel around his hips, hair still dripping wet.

"No running anymore, I'd say." Cloud froze when he saw the silverette standing in front of him, smirk playing on his lips and eyes glimmering with amusement. The bathroom door slouched on it's hinges behind Sephiroth. The blonde stood there for a moment before sighing.

"Damn." Cloud chuckled and looked at the taller male with lustful expression. Sephiroth's skin was full of moisture from the hot water Cloud had poured and his hair seemed to shine even more than before. His bare chest was glistening and Cloud's attention turned to the slim jeans, which zipper was open and revealing some black boxers. Little line of silvery hair trailed from his navel to the hem of his boxers and only made Cloud's member spring to life.

Cloud threw the rest of his awkwardness away and stomped to the silverette's awaiting arms. The blonde connected their lips and almost immediately the silverette slid his tongue in to Cloud's mouth. Soon Sephiroth and Cloud were panting heavily, and their body temperature's and the steam from the shower seemed to feed their lust. Soon, Sephiroth lifted Cloud but his rump and started to walk towards the bedroom with brisk movements, never breaking their kiss. Cloud sensed the impatience in Sephiroth's movements and the blonde knew that he wasn't the only one at his limit.

Cloud moaned loudly when Sephiroth practically threw him onto the wide mattress and attacked his neck with his lips. Cloud's hands grabbed a fistfull of Sephiroth's silky hair and the silver haired man grunted in pleasure in to the blonde's neck.

"Aaaah...Seph...please..." Cloud groaned when the silverette still worked on his neck and Cloud was starting to get impatient. The silverette got the hint and in agonizingly slow moves he left the blonde's neck and attacked his nipples instead. Cloud moaned loudly and his pants and his groans became more fervent when Sephiroth's other hand slid downwards, towards the bulge under Cloud's towel. Sephiroth stopped nibbling with the blonde's left nipple and before the blonde even had time to react, the male had caught his swollen lips once again and his another hand stroked Cloud's needy lenght .

"Mnh...Aaaah!" The blonde's thighs kept trembling and he felt how something started to gather around his navel. Sephiroth noticed this and with swift movements he lifted the blonde sitting on his lap.

"Your taste is delicious..I wonder..." Sephiroth bucked his hips upwards, so that his erection met Cloud's. The blonde let out a shuddering breath and shivered vigorously when he felt Sephiroth's lips whispering into his ear."...Will you taste as delicious from over there?" Sephiroth's thumb rubbed the head of Cloud's dripping erection and the blonde let out a huge moan.

"AHHH! Please...please...Sephiroth...touch me more!" The blonde was panting and he felt how he was nearing his release. Not yet...! Sephiroth licked the nape of the blonde's neck before moving his mouth slowly until his lips met the thin line of hair under Cloud's navel. The silverette opened his mouth and felt around with his slim tongue. Cloud sighed heavily and bucked his hips upwards impatiently. Sephiroth grinned and in one swift movement he had taken the tip of Cloud's erection to his mouth.

"AAAHHHNNN" Cloud had lost all of his control, his hands were still gripping Sephiroth's hair like crazy. Still, the male didn't seem to care about it very much. He only smirked to himself and started to move his mouth along the blonde's length, which gained a huge shiver from the male on his lap. Cloud's breath was getting uneven when he felt the pool under his navel start to move around, and when Sephiroth took his whole lenght to his mouth the blonde whimpered.

"Sephiroth...I...I'm coming!" Cloud's whole frame shook from tremors wracking his body, but the biggest shock came to the blonde when the silverette didn't move an inch: He just moved his mouth even faster than before, which made the blonde moan his name when the white liquids spread from his dick.

Cloud was panting heavily and lay on the mattress, his cheeks flaming red. Sephiroth chuckled and wiped the white liquid from the corner of his mouth.

"It seemed like you really needed it more than me." The silverette pressed his lips to Cloud's ear and the blonde opened his eyes slightly.

"Oh, and what makes you think that...?" The blonde grunted and turned his head to the another direction. Sephiroth chuckled with amusement.

"Ohh, Sephiroth, please touch me more ~~" The silverette chirped to the blushing blonde, whose cheeks seemed to lit on fire as he heard those words. Cloud jumped up and tackled the chuckling male to the mattress.

"SHUT UP! I bet you enjoyed teasing me like that!" The blonde growled and stared into the green, cat-like eyes. Sephiroth smiled and pressed his lips to the nape of Cloud's neck.

"Yeah, I think I did..." the silverette smirked and drew the blonde's attention to the huge bulge in his pants.

* * *

_Back to the present time:_

Cloud shook his head trying to get rid of the memories and backed away from the silverette who had walked towards him with calm movements during the blonde's deja vu.

Sephiroth's expression didn't say anything to the blonde but Cloud knew that the taller male was calculating his chances. Suddenly the silverette smiled at the blonde warmly and walked towards him with more determined steps.

"Why are you stepping away from me, old friend?" Sephiroth said with fake-surprised tone and lifted his arm up to touch the blonde's arm kindly.

SLAP!

Sephiroth drew his hand back, his expression changing from kind to calculating, glaring at the man menacingly with his green eyes.

"If you dare touch me, I swear that I will be the one who will ruin YOUR life this time."Cloud growled and turned around to walk to his house, but pale, white fingers had grapped his arm, trying to stop him.

"Cloud, you need to believe me when I say this...! I have chang..."

BANG!

Now the silverette had to back away a few steps and hold his nose. Cloud was panting, his face twisting from rage. A few droplets of blood dripped from the silverette's nose and to his clean leather jacket. Cloud stared at him his eyes as cold as ice and mouth grimacing.  
And suddenly the blonde was chuckling. Sephiroth stared at him, his face blank.

"It is kinda hilarious. This is almost the same scenario as when I started to ruin my life almost three years ago and now I'm going to make my life better with this. I have now a real life. A life good enough to kick your ass. So, my dear Sephiroth..."Cloud crouched to meet the silverette's face. "...This time, I will be the one to dump you in the streets."

With this, the blonde turned around and walked inside, his thoughts in a huge mess.

* * *

There is a nice looking button which says "review" xDD

And million thanks to kkmaree who became my beta ^^d *adores*


End file.
